Amateur
by Eustacia Vipointe
Summary: Collab with Momoka Sha. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang selalu dikejar-kejar oleh begundal-begundal yang hendak mengincar nyawanya. Apa yang terjadi jika ayahnya mengutus seorang bodyguard yang tak lain adalah gurunya sendiri aka Uzumaki Naruto? Review?
1. Chapter 1 : My Daughter is in Danger!

Matahari yang bercengkrama dengan langit hari ini lagi-lagi menerangi Kota Konoha di luar batas. Menyerang ubun-ubun dan menghitamkan kulit siapa saja yang berada di luar saat itu, juga membakar tenggorokan orang-orang di waktu yang sama, semua itu membuat es krim dan minuman dingin laku keras hari ini. _Well_, itu salah satu poin baiknya, sih. Begitu juga dengan kedai es krim yang berdiri di sebelah Konoha Gakuen. Mayoritas murid-murid yang baru pulang sekolah pukul dua siang tadi langsung menghambur dan membeli satu atau dua buah _cone_ es krim di sana. Bisa dibayangkan bukan betapa untungnya sang penjual es krim? Bahkan sebelum jam tutup, kedai es krim itu sudah kehabisan stok es krim karena dibanjiri oleh murid-murid Konoha Gakuen baik cewek, cowok, hermaprodit, _err_ atau sejenisnya lah. Jadi kedai itu terpaksa ditutup duluan dengan gadis berambut indigo panjang sebagai pembeli terakhir. Atau bisa disebut sebagai _pembeli beruntung_. Setelah mengucapkan 'Terima kasih' dengan wajah ramah, gadis itu keluar dari kedai dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya sembari menyumpah saat sinar matahari dengan ganas menusuk-nusuk ubun-ubunnya hingga rasanya seperti ditusuk jarum pentul. _Keterlaluan_, batinnya. Bahkan es krim yang baru saja ia beli sepuluh menit yang lalu sudah mulai meleleh. Ia kemudian menjilat es krim yang nyaris meleleh itu dengan cekatan—sebelum minuman (atau makanan?) dingin itu menyentuh dan membuat lengket punggung tangan kanannya. Ah terlambat. Tetesan es krim itu sudah merambat ke punggung tangan miliknya. Gadis itu mengerenyit sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga gadis itu berjalan ke jalan setapak sepi, hingga tiga pemuda dengan dandanan _punk_, preman, atau apalah itu menghalangi jalannya. Gadis itu menghentikan aktivitasnya, memilih menatap tiga begundal itu dengan tenang sembari menjilat es krimnya. Yap, tatapan tenang namun mengisyaratkan tantangan berkilat lewat sepasang _lavender _miliknya. Acara tatap menatap—yang entah ala film action atau _bollywood_ itu kemudian terinterupsi oleh beberapa langkah kaki yang sepertinya sedang berlari di belakang gadis itu. Samar-samar terdengar suara-suara menantang yang mengerikan.

"Itu si gadis Hyuuga! Hyuuga Hinata!"

Gadis Hyuuga itu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan penasaran. Mata _lavendernya _kemudian menangkap begundal-begundal dengan gaya aneh lain yang berlari ke arahnya. Dikepung, huh?

_Sial. Hari yang panas ini malah makin sumpek gara-gara kehadiran mereka._

_Srek._

Suara daun kering yang teronggok di atas tanah terdengar saat seorang begundal _punk_ menginjaknya. _Srek_. _Srek_. Suara itu semakin mendekat. Belum sempat menoleh, sebuah _boomerang_ yang sepertinya milik berandal lain yang mengejarnya menyerang es krim vanilla miliknya—sehingga es krim malang nan menyedihkan itu jatuh lalu lumer dengan jelek dan tidak elit di atas tanah. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya.

Lalu apa yang kalian pikirkan? Hyuuga_ girl_ itu akan menangis dan meminta tolong? Atau tiba-tiba datang pangeran tampan dan menolongnya?

.

.

_Sayangnya,_ tak ada jawaban yang benar.

.

* * *

**AMATEUR**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Amateur © Kokoro Fujisaki feat (?) Momoka Sha (MokoMoko)  
**

**Warning: AU-highschool, OOC, Abal, bahasa ngaco, chappie ini Naruto POV (dan ****sedikit**** POV biasa)**

**Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, gadis yang selalu dikejar-kejar oleh begundal-begundal yang hendak mengincar nyawanya. Apa yang terjadi jika ayahnya mengutus seorang bodyguard yang tak lain adalah gurunya sendiri aka Naruto Uzumaki? **

**Chapter 1 : My Daughter is In Danger!**

**.  
**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

* * *

.

Hinata membuka lemari kayu ukiran mahalnya dan memasukkan kembali buku pelajaran hari ini. Kemudian setelah menggantung tas miliknya, ia membuka P3K yang tersimpan di laci meja rias. Dibuka kaus kaki panjang kanannya, kemudian dengan kapas yang ditetesi obat merah ia menyentuh luka baret yang menganga di betisnya. Baru saja gadis berparas anggun itu hendak membuang kaus kaki kanannya yang robek terkena pisau lipat, seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu dan muncul di ambang pintu.

"Permisi Nona Hina—aah, Nona terluka?" Seorang gadis berpakaian _maid_ langsung menghambur kedalam kamar dan mendekati Hinata yang bahkan belum sempat menolehkan wajahnya satu derajatpun.

Kecepatan yang luar biasa, sungguh. Mengingat dalam hitungan detik maid dengan rambut pendek itu bisa berlari dari ambang pintu menuju tengah ruangan secepat satu kedipan mata. _Author_ tahu pembaca mungkin tidak bisa mengerti kenapa hal ini patut dikagumi.

Simpel, kamar Nona Hyuuga ini sangat besar. Terlalu besar. Ekstra-super-luar biasa besar. Sangat—_err_—intinya, besar, megah, atau apapunlah yang ada dipikiran kalian.

Tapi yang akan kita bahas di sini bukanlah kamar –Oh Jelas bukan seberapa besar kamar Hyuuga Hinata. Juga bukan seberapa cepatkah kecepatan pelayan-pelayan di kediaman Hyuuga—_err_, walaupun memang sering menjadi pertanyaan.

Tapi yang akan kita bahas adalah luka Hinata.

.

Dan tentunya, penyebab dari luka itu.

.

"A—duh, hati-hati, Matsuri.." Hyuuga Hinata merintih kesakitan ketika kapas berlumur alkohol menyentuh lukanya yang masih sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Telinganya terasa agak panas mendengar celotehan panjang lebar dari pelayannya—Matsuri.

Hati-hati, jangan berkelahi, jangan pulang sendirian, hati-hati lagi, Nona perempuan, Tuan Hiashi, Jangan pulang sendirian, Neji, tetangga sebelah, kucing tetangga sebelah (yang entah apa hubungannya Hinata tak tahu), _another_ hati-hati, dan tambahan ekstra Nona perempuan.

Bisa simpulkan apa yang diucapkan Matsuri? Karena bahkan saking panjangnya Hinata hanya bisa mendengar cuplikan kata-kata itu.

Sebuah suara langkah kaki kecil membuat Hinata menoleh kedepan pintu kamarnya. Mata lavendernya mendapati sosok miniatur dirinya sedang berdiri dengan tas dan seragam SD swasta tempat ia dulu pernah bersekolah. Wajahnya yang tadinya cerah walaupun terlihat kelelahan mendadak berubah pucat. Peluh menetes dari—oke, _lebay_. Intinya, wajah gadis miniatur dirinya—Hanabi mendadak panik seakan dalam lima detik truk gandeng akan menggilas tubuhnya. Tidak terbayang? Silahkan praktekkan sendiri.

.

Terjadi aksi saling pandang Hyuuga Hinata-Hyuuga Hanabi-Matsuri.

at 17. 03. 09: Hanabi melirik luka Hinata

at 17. 03. 09: Hinata melirik wajah Hanabi

at 17. 03. 10: Matsuri melirik keduanya

at 17. 03. 10: Keduanya balik melirik Matsuri

at 17. 03. 11: Matsuri menunduk

at 17. 03. 12: Hanabi fokus ke luka Hinata

at 17. 03. 12: Hinata melirik wajah loading Hanabi.

.

.

Krik

.

.

"KAKAK KENAPAAA?"

Dan suara toa lainnya menggema di kediaman sekaligus dojo keluarga Hyuuga.

**oOo**

Suasana pagi yang tenang di Konoha. Burung berkicau dengan merdu diatas pohon-pohon yang berembun. Matahari bersinar dengan lembut. Masih terlalu pagi baginya untuk menyiksa manusia dengan sinarnya yang menyegat seperti biasanya. Awan dan kabut masih nampak tipis terlihat. Angin belum menghembuskan dirinya—mencoba menambah ketenangan pagi ini.

"AYAH TIDAK PERCAYA!"

Suara radio rusak terdengar. Gesekan biola dan dentingan piano sebagai backsound langsung lenyap. Suara yang menggelegar seperti terompet sangkakala itu langsung menghapus keindahan pagi ini.

.

Yah, setidaknya di kediaman Hyuuga.

.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Siapa yang berani melakukan ini pada putriku?"

Hyuuga Hinata langsung bungkam saat melihat amukan ayahnya yang membuncah keluar bagai petasan yang tiba-tiba meledak di malam tahun baru. Bagaimana tidak? Ayahnya terlalu berlebihan! Lawannya yang kemarin itu hanya delapan begundal tanpa _skill_ bela diri yang bagus, dan oh—coba kalau ayahnya lihat saat salah satu dari mereka tidak becus dalam menyemprot gas tidur. Dengan bodohnya ia malah menyemprotkan gas itu pada dirinya sendiri (baca : salah memposisikan semprotan, ia malah mengarahkan lubang semprot itu ke wajahnya sendiri). _Ew_, memalukan.

"CUKUP! AKU TAK TAHAN LAGI DENGAN KEADAAN PUTRIKU!" Ujar sang ayah lagi. Padahal sejak tadi Hinata belum angkat suara sedikitpun.

'_Yang salah itu ayah! Karena ayah kaya, pesaing bisnis ayah melakukan apa saja untuk menjatuhkan ayah! Salah satunya cara ya menculikku!'_

"Ah, lagipula aku sudah punya cara…"

'_Ayah, aku sudah menguasai dan 3 untuk judo!'_

"….Bagaimana kalau kau…" Hiashi melanjutkan katanya dengan lambat. Adegan _slowmotion_ dalam cerita ini juga malah menambah kesan super dramatis yang membuat waktu berkali-kali lipat berjalan lebih lambat.

'_Ayah, aku juga sudah menguasai dan 4 untuk karate!'_

"…dijaga dengan ketat oleh seorang bodyguard…?"

Hinata membeku seketika. Baru menyadari bahwa ayahnya sangat over protektif kepada anak-anaknya. Next time, selain begundal sialan itu ia harus membantai mulut ember Hanabi—dan lain kali ia harus mengajari Matsuri sopan santun agar maid itu tidak asal mengetuk-lalu-asal-membuka-pintu yang _HELLO_? Hinata belum mengizinkannya masuk!

"Aku hanya cero—"

"Nggak bisa," tukas Hiashi cepat, "Kau sudah kuberi kepercayaan. Dari kecil aku sudah melatihmu dengan segala macam bentuk bela diri agar kau kuat—dan bahkan aku sudah hampir berhasil membuang sifat kalemmu itu! Tapi sekarang? Kau kalah dari preman!"

Hinata tak menjawab. Matanya sibuk menelusuri setiap inci wajah kemarahan (dicampur kecemasan) ayahnya. Ayahnya menghela napas saking depresinya akan luka yang diderita oleh seorang Hinata (Padahal hanya luka baret kecil!), "Tenang. Ayah sudah atur semuanya. Ayah sudah menelepon pihak keluarga yang bersangkutan. _Bodyguard_mu adalah…"

Bibir tipis Hiashi yang berkomat-kamit mengumandangkan nama _bodyguard_ yang akan menjaga Hinata Hyuuga dengan segenap jiwanya, membuat Hinata melotot seketika. Suara hiruk-pikuk anak-anak kecil yang tadinya ramai dari luar rumah mendadak hening. Hinata bagai terjepit dalam dimensi mengerikan seorang Hyuuga Hiashi. Tubuhnya kaku, sekelilingnya berputar hebat, raganya bagai tersedot oleh _blackhole_. _Oke_, nggak gitu juga. Intinya : ide Hiashi (yang menurutnya brilliant itu) sangat buruk bagi kehidupan Hinata.

"…Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Gurumu sendiri yang akan menjadi bodyguardmu, Hinata—Oh, dan tenang. Aku sudah menghubungi orang tua Naruto beserta pihak sekolah."

Ja—jadi pagi ini Hinata harus memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan sensei atau apa nih?

.

* * *

.

**Chap 1 : ****My Daughter is In Danger! ****END**

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

HEY!

.

AKU KOKO

.

AKU MOMO

.

KITA DUO MOKOMOKO

.

_krik_

.

Oke, adegan tadi bisa diedit? Geje sekali Ya Tuhan.

.

*didorong-dorong Momo supaya ngomong duluan* Ah—err Kokoro Fujisaki di sini. AAAA INI COLLAB PERTAMA SAYA (belom apa-apa udah tereak) mengingat saya dan Momo itu punya gaya penulisan yang konyol. Tapi konyolan Momo sih… *lirik-lirik* *plak* jadi FIC INI ADALAH IDE KAMI BERDUA YANG DIPADUKAN MENJADI SATU MAHAKARYA (?) ah TAPI ANEH GA SIH. Nggak ngerti ya? AAAA GOMENNE D: btw, kalian bisa nebak nggak mana tulisan saya dan tulisan Momo? :P kyahaha lalu, lalu *suara panci melayang* wo'o saya sudah diusir Momo (?) okee _gotta go_, bye! :D (Ngomong-ngomong 'Oke, adegan tadi bisa diedit? Geje sekali Ya Tuhan.' Perlu aku apus gak Mo?) *plak*

.

Baik, sekarang giliran Momoka Sha's note yaa

HAI! Entah kenapa seorang siswa tingkat akhir macam kami (baca: kelas 9 dan kelas 12) masih rajin-rajinnya buat fic. Collab pula. HAHAHA *evil laugh tanpa dosa* (?). Err, tapi yang mau saya katakan sebenarnya adalah..

AAAAA INI GEJE TAK SIH? *glundungan* kayaknya tulisan saya aneh nihh TT_TT

Btw, saking parnonya (?) saya bingung mau nulis apeu.. uh~

Hamba mi-minta kri-kritik dan sarannya sa-saja yy—ya?

Mak-maksud saya Review ;_; huhu

PS: Alur waktu fic ini tempo dulu. err tak mengerti? Silahkan tonton ending Naruto yang to you all. Pasti kalian mengerti. Aku harap sih.. aaaa ;_;

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca! Review, please? :]**


	2. Chapter 2 : Baka no Sensei!

Suara langkah kaki yang berat membuatku mempercepat langkahku. Entah kenapa terowongan batu yang aku lewati ini betul-betul ganjil. Seperti lorong tak berujung. Sebuah pertanyaan kini hinggap di benakku.

_Ngapain aku jalan tengah malam di terowongan?_

Kurasa tak ada jawaban yang _match_ dengan pertanyaan itu.

Mengoleksi kunang-kunang? Sebenarnya agak cocok. Tapi mana ada di dalam terowongan tanpa jendela seperti ini?

Terowongan dengan penerangan minim terus kulalui dengan langkahku yang semakin melebar. Suara tarikkan nafas terdengar lagi tepat di telingaku. _Heegh, gheeehsgh_. Nafas itu terdengar dengan seram.

_Sangat. _

Baik, tarik nafas Naruto. Semua ini hanya mimpi. Ini efek karena ketakutanmu akan menjadi _bodyguard_. Ini efek ketakutanmu terhadap—

_Gheeghs.._

Oh Mamaaa! kenapa ada Nona Sadako di depanku? Apa tidak ada yang lebih seram lagi? AAAAAA.

Ma-matanya putih. Nafasnya berat. Dan. Ia. Melihat. Ke. Arahku.

**DENGAN HORROR**.

_Plek_. Aku merasakan dingin di pundakku. Oh, tangan putihnya ternyata sudah menempel di punggungku.

_krik _

Eh—_TANGAN PUTIHNYA_ _APAA?_

_._

_._

"_Gheeeghs.._"

.

**GYAAAAAAAA! **

**AMATEUR**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Amateur © Kokoro Fujisaki feat (?) Momoka Sha**

**Warning: AU-highschool, OOC, Abal, bahasa ngaco, chappie ini Naruto POV (dan ****sedikit**** POV biasa)**

**Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, gadis yang selalu dikejar-kejar oleh begundal-begundal yang hendak mengincar nyawanya. Apa yang terjadi jika ayahnya mengutus seorang bodyguard yang tak lain adalah gurunya sendiri aka Naruto Uzumaki? **

**HAPPY READING!**

Matahari bersinar dengan lembut pagi ini. Suasana kota Konoha kini sudah ramai dengan mobil, motor, dan sepeda yang berlalu lalang. Angin menyapu helaian rambut kuningku. Sekedar membangunkanku dari keadaanku yang setengah sadar.

Aku menguap lagi begitu sampai di pintu gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Menyebalkan sekali jika harus datang pagi-pagi untuk mengajar jam pelajaran pertama. Belum lagi dengan mimpiku yang bertemu santai ria dengan nona besar Sadako tadi malam. Argh, ini pasti efek dari pengumuman ayah tadi malam. Dengan santainya ia mendobrak pintu kamarku dan mengatakan bahwa aku akan menjadi _bodyguard_ dari putri sahabat lamanya.

Ergh, tak heran aku langsung tersedak jus jeruk yang sedang kuminum.

Bukan, bukan karena ekspresi bahagia ayahku dengan mata bersinar dan mulut tertawa sangat lebar.

Bukan karena teleponku yang nyaris remuk karena dipegang terlalu erat oleh ayahku—akibat dari rasa terlalu bahagianya mungkin.

Bukan juga karena pecut yang ayahku pegang saat mendobrak pintu (oke, aku juga tidak tahu ia dapat dari mana pecut itu—dan aku mulai meragukan kewarasan ayahku saat itu).

Tapi karena putri sahabat lamanya adalah putri dari Om (?) Hyuuga Hiashi—err—atau mungkin akan kupanggil Tuan Hyuuga Hiashi saja. Kudengar Hyuuga Hiashi adalah orang yang sangat kaya di Kota Konoha. Kudengar juga kekayaannya masuk sepuluh besar di Negara Hi—oh itupun kalau aku tak salah. Dojo beladiri alirannya sangat maju. Dan itu membuatku yakin bahwa semua anggota keluarga Hyuuga senormalnya, bisa beladiri.

Jadi putri pemilik dojo mana yang tak bisa beladiri? Biar kutebak, seorang nona kaya yang sombong, antisosial dan lemah begitu? Oh aku merasa sepintar Einstein sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong kata Ayah, putrinya adalah muridku di kelas Akselerasi. Oh ya? Err—kenapa aku belum pernah dengar nama Hyuuga sebelumnya di kelas ini ya? Apa ia sebegitu antisosial-nya?

_Uh_, yang penting ayah bahagia, deh. Lagipula Tuan Hyuuga Hiashi juga memberi gaji yang banyak untukku.

.

"Selamat pagi Pak Guru Narutooo~" Sebuah suara—rombongan suara, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Lah, Naruto, kau ternyata sudah sampai di depan kelas tempatmu mengajar!

Kulirik sekitarku. Baik, apa yang mau kulirik kalau aku tak bisa melirik apapun! Siswi kelas X, kelas XII, Akselerasi, Kelas XII, semua mengitariku. Dimulailah ritual pagi jika aku mengajar pelajaran pertama. Disapa secara keroyokan sebelum masuk kelas. Entah kenapa mereka betah mengitariku dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Hari ini materi Kimianya apa guru?"

"Pak Guru, kapan ngajar Kimia di kelas X lagi?"

"Kyaa—guru makin imut, deh!"

Bertubi-tubi mereka menanyaiku. Duh, gimana jawabnya? Main komunikata dulu nih?

Kuputuskan untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan itu dengan senyuman saja. Dan aku mendengar suara teriakan dan benda jatuh saat aku tersenyum. Oh tidak, apa ada siswi yang pingsan lagi? Mamamia, kemarin aku nyaris dipecat sebagai guru karena membuat 12 murid pingsan dan kepala Tata Usaha mimisan oleh sebab yang aku-tak-tahu-apa.

_KRRIIING!_

"Yaaaah.." Suara kekecewaan itu langsung terdengar saat bel berbunyi. Perlahan-lahan rombogan siswi-siswi itu kembali ke kelasnya. Agak ekstrim disini karena ada siswi yang dengan teganya menyeret temannya yang tadi pingsan. Tapi aku hanya memperhatikan mereka kembali dengan langkah gontai dan decakan kecewa.

.

_Anyway hurray! Saved by the bell! Bye-bye_ murid-muridku yang manis!

**oOo**

Angin berhembus cukup kencang melalui jendela lantai dua. Ingin kututup, tapi cuaca musim panas memaksaku untuk membiarkan udara sejuk masuk. Kusibukkan diriku mengambil daftar absen kelas Akselerasi ini. Pelajaran Kimia itu sulit, maka dari itu entah kenapa aku berinisiatif untuk memulai dengan mengabsen dahulu—sekedar pemanasan mungkin?

Aku memulai mengabsen siswa kelas ini. Oke, mulai dari huruf A. Aburame Shino. Kemudian berlanjut hingga absen-absen berikutnya. _Well_, mungkin menurut murid-murid Kelas Akselerasi di depanku sih absen hari ini berlangsung biasa saja, tapi menurutku ini bukan absen biasa. Ini adalah _absen spesial_.

Agar rasa penasaranku terhadap gadis Hyuuga itu bisa berakhir.

Ah, ini dia. Rentetan nama gadis itu kini sudah terlihat lewat mata biru lautku. Dengan sigap aku mengabsennya, sambil sekali-kali menyapu pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Hmm, yang mana ya si Hyuuga Hinata itu?

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Berani taruhan satu permen kapas, deh. Dari namanya saja jelas terlihat kalau ia adalah gadis antisosial yang angkuhnya bukan main. Mungkin beberapa detik lagi ia akan menjawab panggilan absenku dengan mengangkat wajahnya lalu—

"Ha-Hadir, Pak."

—Aku mangap seketika. Peganganku merenggang pada buku absen, menyebabkan buku itu nyaris saja jatuh ditarik gravitasi bumi. _Well_, untuk pertama kalinya aku mengutuk mata biruku yang kata orang-orang indah_._ KENAPA AKU NGGAK PERNAH NYADAR DENGAN KEHADIRAN CEWEK INI DI KELAS? Uh, ternyata gadis yang akan kulindungi itu cantik. Hyuuga Hinata sangat cantik. Coba kau lihat, rambut indigonya yang panjang diterpa angin pagi yang lembut (dia duduk di dekat jendela belakang), kulit putih bagai porselen, iris mata lavender khas Hyuuganya yang… uh, semua orang bisa terbius jika melihatnya, bajunya juga bagus sekali. Beli dimana ya? —eh ralat itu baju seragam _deng. _Oke, kau mulai ngawur, Naruto.

"Guru kok bengong?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat suara cempreng seorang gadis menginterupsiku. Aku mencari sumber suara, oh itu dia. Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang sedang duduk di bangku terdepan dengan senyum lebar (dan kalau tak salah ia juga sempat mengerlingkan mata padaku). Iris ungunya menatap lurus ke arahku, "Kenapa pak guru bengong liat Hyuuga?"

Shion—yah, aku tahu anak ini. Penghuni kelas XII-D yang entah kenapa wajahnya sering bersemu merah saat menatapku. Lebih buruknya lagi, Shion adalah salah satu dari 12 gadis yang pingsan kemarin.

EH TUNGGU. Shion kan bukan kelas Akselerasi, kenapa ia ada di sini?

"Shion," panggilku tenang padanya, "Silakan kembali ke kelasmu," lanjutku dengan cengiran lebar. Jujur, aku bingung kenapa hari ini ia menyelinap ke kelas Akselerasi. Aneh.

"KYAAA! PAK GURU NARUTO TERSENYUM PADAKU!"

Shion—yang sejak lima belas menit lalu duduk manis di sini langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Entah apa yang salah dengan cengiranku barusan, Shion berteriak seketika dan langsung melakukan ritual _head bang_ sambil melangkah terseok-seok ke luar kelas Akselerasi. Aku takjub dan kagum dengan pemandangan barusan. Ternyata Shion berbakat menjadi vokalis suatu band rock.

"Baik, saya lanjutkan. Inuzu—"

.

.

_BUAK!_

.

.

_KROMPYANG!_

.

"Shiooon! Sudah kubilang jangan _head bang_ di tengah koridor! Kau sampai terjedut kan?"

"Shioon! Kau kenapaa?"

"Whoaa! Shion tak sadarkan diri!"

.

.

.

.

_Krik _

Wajahku pucat seketika. Suara-suara barusan bagaikan jeritan maut yang ingin meminta pertanggungjawaban dariku.

**oOo**

Aku bersandar pada sebuah pilar koridor sambil melirik jam di sebelah kelas akselerasi. _Great_, beberapa detik lagi bel akan berbunyi. Oh, mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa sekarang aku disini. Simpel saja, aku harus mengantar Nona Hyuuga Hinata pulang. Itu tugas seorang _bodyguard_ bukan?

Eh, iya 'kan?

_KRIIIIIING!_

Suara bel membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Kulirik pintu geser di sebelahku dan aku langsung mengasihani guru yang mengajar pelajaran terakhir. Pasti kesal rasanya saat murid-muridmu ngabur berjamaah beberapa detik setelah bel berbunyi.

Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang mengajar?

Oh, Si Ororchimaru.

.

_Ngik_

.

Pantas.

.

Kuputuskan untuk melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam saat tiba-tiba Hinata telah keluar menghalangi langkahku. Posisinya tepat di depanku. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik sambil menenteng tas dan buku-buku di kedua tangannya. Mendadak aku merasa mata lavendernya itu bagai _vacuum cleaner_ yang menyedotku begitu saja (oke, agak gombal).

.

Uh, tapi ini terlalu dekat.

.

Aku bisa cengo lagi kalau gini ceritanya.

.

"Pak Gu—guru kenapa?" Sebuah suara merdu—_argh, aku harus menghentikan kelebayanku ini_. Intinya, suara Hinata membuatku sadar dari lamunanku. Oh, kuharap aku tidak mangap lagi tadi.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa," Jawabku setengah sadar. "Ayo pulang. Saya harus mengantar Nona, haha." Aku nyengir maksa. Oh, sepertinya ia tahu bahwa cengiranku itu sangat memaksa. Tapi toh setelah ia mengernyitkan kening, ia tetap tersenyum manis sambil menunduk menatapku.

Bagaikan—Urgh, _well_, lupakan.

**oOo**

"Kiba, kita jadi ngerjain Guru Oro?" Seorang pemuda berseragam SMA dengan sulaman nama 'Sabaku no Kankurou' kini membawa sebuah ember piket di tangan kanannya. Agak kewalahan sepertinya. Mengingat bahwa ember besar itu penuh dengan air.

Sementara di depannya, pemuda berambut senada dengannya—cokelat, menengok dan menunjukkan cengirannya. Ibu Jarinya kemudian teracung ke atas kemudian turun kebawah. Tepatnya menunjuk kepada sosok yang keluar di bawah mereka.

"Pak Guru Orochimaru?" Kata Kankurou tertarik. Ia langsung membawa embernya dengan susah payah dan meletakkannya di sebelah jendela.

"Sip, Kankurou, kita mulai _evil plan_ kita. Muahaha. Muha. Huahuahuahahahaha—"

"Oke, bisa hentikan itu? Tawamu seperti nenekku saat berhasil membunuh kecoa."

.

Krik,

.

Kiba mingkem. "Sori, kebiasaan."

.

Dan kedua pemuda iseng itu, jelas tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka akibatkan.

**oOo**

Ya Tuhan

.

Di sebelahku berjalan seekor anak tikus. Lucu sekali caranya memeluk buku-buku tebal sambil mencangklongi tas sekolahnya. Bahkan beberapa menit yang lalu ia mencicit (baca : menolak) secara halus mengenai tawaranku untuk membawakan barang-barangnya. Katanya takut merepotkan. Ha, anak tikus yang baik.

Err—oke, Hyuuga Hinata bukanlah anak tikus. Tapi, UH! Kalian harus lihat betapa lucu dan imutnya dia dengan tumpukan buku yang nyaris menenggelamkan tubuh kecilnya. Bukan, bukan. Jangan samakan Hinata dengan tikus got yang sering mencuri makanan di rumahmu, jelas bukan. Bayangkan saja err—Mort, salah satu tokoh kecil di kartun Madagascar yang suka menempel pada kaki King Julien. Bedanya, Hinata tidak suka merengek. Hinata lebih anggun. Ups, ketahuan deh kalau aku suka nonton kartun. Jangan sampai murid-muridku tahu, deh.

Setelah cukup puas membicarakan kecelakaan Shion tadi pagi dengan Orochimaru, guru Biologi sekaligus wali kelas Shion sekaligus guru yang mengajar di jam pelajaran terakhir di kelas Akselerasi hari ini, aku terus berjalan mengiringi Hinata yang sejak tadi tidak ngomong apapun. Uh, kita harus ngomong sesuatu, Hinata. Harus!

"Gi—gimana sekolah Anda, Nona Hinata?"

Hinata langsung menghentikan langkahnya sambil menatapku dengan penuh selidik. Aku nyengir kembali, kali ini cengiran super maksa. Gawat, aku terlihat seperti om-om mesum di depannya. Hinata mundur selangkah. Waduh, gawat.

"O—oke, kok," jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepala, "Tapi hari ini aku memutuskan kepala katak saat praktikum Biologi."

"Begitukah? Kukira Biologi juga pelajaran yang menyebalkan."

"Eh?" Hinata menatapku dengan wajah berbinar, "A—aku juga berpikir begitu!"

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai tertarik dengan gadis ini, dan entah karma atau bukan karena beberapa jam yang lalu aku menganggap Hinata adalah gadis antisosial _bla-bla-bla_, tapi aku senang sekali saat bicara akrab dengannya. Eh, ini cinta bukan sih? Bukan ya? Atau kutukan karena mencela orang? Aduh reaksi macam apa ini? Reaksi ionisasi kah? Atau reaksi _buffer_? Stoikiometri? Apakah ini adalah NaCl? Oh salah. Yang terakhir itu garam dapur.

Sekolah sudah sepi. Di lantai dasar sekolah hanya ada aku, Hinata, Orochimaru, dan Kurenai—guru sejarah yang sebentar lagi akan cuti. Lah? Mana Orochimaru? Katanya tadi ada yang mau dibicarakan denganku? Oh, itu. Kurenai tampak membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan Orochimaru di dekat tangga. Ya sudah deh, pembicaraan dengan Orochimaru besok saja. Kasihan Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata sejak tadi menunduk terus—memperhatikan kerikil mungkin? Ah, aku tidak tahu. Sayang sekali. Padahal langit sore hari ini betul-betul indah. Pembuka yang keren saat kami pulang bersama untuk pertama kalinya. Bagus, bukan?

"Nona, lihat langitnya ba—"

"UWOOO!"

Alamak! Siapa yang berani-beraninya memotong kalimat indahku? Spontan aku mendongakkan wajahku, berusaha memberikan _death glare_ Uzumaki pada sang pelaku. Namun, yang menyambutku malah… seember air yang jatuh dari lantai atas dan beberapa detik lagi akan membasahi kami berdua! _Oh my God_, aku—ralat. Hinata tidak boleh basah! Ah, gawat aku panik sekali. _WHAT SHOULD I DO NOOW?_ Oke, pertama kamu nggak boleh mangap, Naruto. Kau mau saat kau mangap air itu masuk ke dalam mulutmu? Jadi Naruto gelonggongan, gitu? EH kok aku mikir seperti itu! Tenang, Naruto—ah! Aku tak bisa tenang! Sial! Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukaan? Di sini tak ada payung! Siapa yang mau membawa payung saat musim panas? Uh, terpaksa. Saatnya mengandalkan insting!

_HUP!_

Entah mengadopsi _soap drama_ darimana, refleks aku langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Hinata seerat mungkin saat seember air sialan itu membasahi kami berdua. Eh? kenapa aku nggak mendorong Hinata ke tempat kering lain ya? SIAL! Kenapa aku baru dapat ide sekarang? Oke, perbuatan heroikku barusan tidak membuahkan hasil. Hinata tetap basah. Buku-buku tebalnya basah. Dan aku juga… basah kuyup.

_Basah~ basah~ basah~_

_Backsound_ aneh mulai terdengar. Bedanya, alunan suara _basah-basah-basah thingy _ini dalam versi Chipmunk. Absurd memang. _Hell_, siapa sih yang memasang backsound aneh seperti ini? Eh, daripada itu, sebaiknya aku minta maaf pada Hinata.

"Kita dapat yang lebih hebat! Kita membasahi Hyuuga Hinata! Whoa," ujar Kankurou dengan suara yang lantang. Aku segera melotot pada mereka, kemudian kembali fokus pada nona besar basah kuyup yang ada di hadapanku ini.

"Ma—maafkan saya, Nona. Saya ambilkan baju saya di—"

"Tak apa," potong gadis itu cepat, "A—aku mau pulang sendiri, kau pu—pulang saja ke rumahmu. Tak perlu mengantar. Ja."

"Eh! Nona! Tunggu saya!"

.

Tak ada respon.

.

.

.

Hyuuga. Hinata. Ngambek. Gawat. Tapi, aku akan tetap menjalankan tugasku sebagai _bodyguard_! Apa pun yang terjadi aku akan melindunginya!

**oOo**

"HA—HATCHI!"

Entah sudah berapa kali gadis itu bersin. Melihat keadaannya yang basah kuyup lalu diperburuk dengan angin yang berhembus kencang… uh, agaknya ia flu dan masuk angin. _Pak_ _Guru Naruto telmi sekali_, batinnya. Kejadian tadi sungguh memalukan. Hatinya kembali kesal saat perkataan Kankurou kembali terdengar. Ia harus segera pulang sebelum pingsan di jalan. Setidaknya, Matsuri bisa mengobati dan bisa menghiburnya seharian.

"Hyuuga…"

Oh, tidak. Jangan sekarang, _please_?

Gerombolan preman dengan pakaian sangat _oh-tidak_—yah kau tahulah maksudnya apa, mengerumuni tubuh mungil Hyuuga Hinata yang setengah menggigil.

Mata mereka menatap penuh dengan nafsu ke wajah Hinata yang tak tampak takut sedikitpun . Begundal-begundal yang kemarin. Yah, agak berbeda dengan tambahan laki-laki babon yang sedang melakukan adegan pijit-pijit tangan nggak penting itu.

"_HATCHIII_!" Hinata meletakkan tas dengan buku-buku tebalnya sambil mengusap matanya yang berair. Sangat sebal rasanya jika sudah pilek seperti ini. Uh-oh tapi lihat sisi baiknya. Hinata pilek gara-gara guru telmi yang nggak bisa mikir kapan harus melakukan adegan seperti di fiksi action, fiksi drama melankolis dan adegan di fiksi komedi.

Tunggu, itu tidak ada baiknya sama sekali.

_Krincing_,

Oke, sekarang agak curang. Bola mata Hinata membulat saat melihat rantai dengan bola berduri telah dipegang dengan licik oleh beberapa orang di depannya. Tato ikan, iguana, api-api tak jelas menghiasi lengan mereka. Tapi seorang putri Hyuuga sepertinya tidak akan gentar. Mereka tidak sebanding dengan kakaknya yang menghentikan truk tronton dengan satu tangan.

Bukan, Neji bukan saudaranya Limbad.

Tidak, tidak ada nama Hyuuga Limbad dalam sejarah keluarga Hyuuga.

—Uh, well, tapi keren juga.

Hinata mulai memikirkan gerakan yang akan ia gunakan. Ia malas bergerak banyak dalam kondisi tidak enak badan seperti ini. Mungkin gerakan jarak jauh yang ada di Tae Kwon Do bisa ia gunakan.

Hinata mulai memikirkan beberapa gerakan yang diajarkan oleh _Sabum_-nya. Ehm, _Dwi Hu Ryo Changi, Dolyo Changi, Jaebi Poom Mok Chingi, Yeop Jirugi, Momtong Jirugi, Deol O Chingi, Min Ho, Kim Bum_,—

Oke, lupakan dua yang terakhir.

Hinata akan segera menghindar dari serangan benda tajam ketika ia sadar sesuatu—ralat, seseorang, mendadak muncul di hadapannya dengan heroik. Seseorang dengan dengan helaian rambut kuning cerah. Seseorang dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang cokelat khas guru. Seseorang yang entah kenapa selalu membawa background sound kemana-mana. Seseorang dengan ekspresi _**pahlawan-datang-jengjeng**_ yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dan melebarkan tangannya. Mecoba melindungi Hinata sambil berkata;

"Aku datang Nona!"

.

Hinata cengo _elit_ seketika.

"Pak Gu—Guru Naruto?"

**oOo**

Aku akan melindungi tikus imutku—maksudku, Nona Hinata. Apapun yang terjadi! Tidak peduli bahwa lawanku adalah gerombolan si Berat versi '_Naruto_'. Untung saja aku tadi mengikuti Nona Hinata saat ia pulang. Kalau tidak, apa jadinya ia nanti. Harus menghadapi belasan orang yang mengerikan seperti ini. Dengan senjata pula! Cih, beraninya pada wanita! Lawan aku! **Uzumaki Naruto**!

YEAAH! Aku merasakan ada gempuran ombak di belakang tubuhku yang sudah melakukan aba-aba bela diri. Terdengar suara _background sound_ pahlawan bertopeng versi Happy Tree Friends. Oke, kenapa background sound yang kubawa selalu aneh-aneh seperti ini?

Aku melirik nona Hinata di belakangku. Wajahnya sudah pucat dengan satu alis terangkat. Uh, yaampun, ia pasti sangat ketakutan! Tenang Nona. Ada aku di sini!

"MINGGIR KAU..!" Seorang mirip Brutus, yah maksudku gemuk dan memiliki jenggot lebat, melayangkan pukulan padaku. Satu, dua, _hia, hia, hiaaa_! Aku menghindar. Uh, oh, lihat-lihat gerakanku yang cepat ini! Sangat tangkas seperti rubah. Bahkan saking cepatnya si Brutus hanya diam menatapku.

Tunggu, dia _sweatdrop_?

Lama-lama aku kelelahan juga menghindar-hindar seperti ini. Kusadari si Brutus dan kawan-kawannya malah diam saja melihatku bergerak sendiri. Kenapa-kenapa, heh? Kalian takut?

Aku berhenti melakukan gerakan lincah untuk menarik nafas. Dan tiba-tiba,

**DUAAAK**

Sebuah pukulan bersarang di pipiku. Aku terjungkal ke belakang. Tepatnya ke bawah kaki Nona Hyuuga. Dan saat aku membuka mataku. Kulihat pemandangan yang tidak baik untuk anak-anak.

"_**KYAAA MESUUUM**_!" Nona Hinata langsung memukulku begitu ia sadari bahwa aku jatuh di tempat yang salah. Argh. Aku kembali terjungkal ke depan. Tepatnya ke kesebalasan si berat. Dapat kulihat kembali senyum licik mereka.

Kucoba untuk berdiri lagi. Kusadari bahwa kunang-kunang telah betebangan di sekitar kepalaku—maksudku, kepalaku berkunang-kunang. Aku pusing dengan penglihatan yang agak buram. Dua pukulan telak telah bersandar di kepalaku.

Aku langsung memasang aba-aba jurus bangau Jeki Cen_*****_(_*****__nama samaran_). Ituloh jurus yang kedua tangan dilebarkan dan satu kaki diangkat. Sebenarnya ingin jurus mabuk. Tapi bahkan seorang guru kimia tak boleh bermain-main dengan cairan keras macam itu. _Don't you even think about that kids! _

Kukibaskan helaian rambutku yang setengah basah. Uh, jangan sampai ada stalker yang mengikuti seperti kemarin. Sampai pingsan ia melihatku membetulkan rambut yang masuk ke mataku.

Iya, hidupku memang hiperbolis.

"HIAAAAH," Seseorang menyerang perutku. Bah, aku belum siap!

_**Duak! **_

Pukulan telak di perutku. Oh baiklah, adegan di sinetron bahkan tidak sedramatis ini. Tapi aku mendapat pelajaran yang baik dari ini.

**1**.Jangan ketiduran saat menonton Karate Kid apalagi saat ayahmu bersimbah air mata di setiap adegannya. Kau mungkin bisa mengambil beberapa jurus dari film itu.

**2**.Jangan pakai jurus bangau. Pakai jurus bacok atau sambit saja lebih mantap. Oh dan pastikan yang kau bawa itu senjata tajam yang berbahaya. Bukan gunting kuku atau pisau mentega.

Tubuhku yang seharusnya cukup kuat untuk melerai gerombolan anak kelas tiga yang mengamuk entah kenapa menjadi lemah hari ini. Apa karena efek Nona Hinata yang di sekitarku? Kekuatanku menjadi lemah karena keberadaannya? Atau karena bulan yang menjadi sumber kekuatanku belum nampak.

.

_Eghk_

.

Dialog terakhir seharusnya untuk Usagi di Sailor Moon.

Kusadari seseorang telah bersiap memukulku lagi. Aku sekali lagi bingung harus bertindak apa. Err, lari, berdiri, mati, lari, oh aku sudah menyebutkan lari dan aku belum mau mati. Tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Nona Hinata sendiriaaan!

Ah tutup mata sajalah! Siapa tahu bisa mengurangi sakit.

.

Satu detik

.

Dua detik

.

Tiga det—Oke, kenapa sakitnya tidak terasa?

"_HATCHII_!"

**oOo**

'_Pak Guru Naruto adalah guru terbodoh dan tertelmi yang pernah kutemui. Kukira Pak Guru Guy yang paling aneh_. _Ternyata ia—mengesampingkan bahwa ia pintar dan tampan—juga aneh_.' Itulah yang ada di batin Hyuuga Hinata saat ia melihat gurunya jatuh terpelanting setelah sebuah pukulan bersarang di perut Naruto. '_Curang,_' pikirnya. '_Bahkan posisi jatuh Guru Naruto masih terlihat keren._'

Sebuah pukulan hendak melayang di pikiran Naruto. Ah, Hinata sudah tak tahan lagi. Darah Hyuuga yang ada di dirinya sudah tak tahan untuk unjuk diri. _'Orang lemah begini tidak bisa dibiarkan_!' bisik sesuatu dalam diri Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas. Sifat Hyuuganya sudah keluar.

.

_Bubye white side! _

_Hello dark side!_

.

"HATCHII!" Dan tepat saat ia bersin, tangannya sudah mencengkram erat tangan orang yang hendak memukul Naruto. Dengan segera Hinata memelintir tangannya tanpa memgeluarkan banyak tenaga.

Saat itu jugalah Naruto membuka mata. Oh, tentu Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

.

_Ngik_

.

"Nona—Nona—Nona—NONA HINATA?"

Kreeek, suara horror tulang yang terputar menambah horror aura yang ada di sekitar Hinata. Aura gelap. Lebih gelap dari Aura Kasih—oke berasa nggak horror.

Aura yang aneh intinya. Aura yang mengubah Hinata 180 derajat. Aura yang mengubah Hinata menjadi bisa berkata;

"Cih. Bahkan orang yang sedang sakit saja bisa menghadapi begundal cemen macam mereka!"

.

_Krik_

.

Siaran ulang.

Naruto butuh siaran ULAAANG! TADI HINATA BILANG APA? '_CIH_?' CIIIH…? Hinata manis mendadak _Yankee_? Oh Tidak-tidak-**thedaaaaaaak**.

Coret semua perkataan Naruto tentang putri sulung Hyuuga tak bisa bela diri.

Karena di depannya, Hinata, sedang melakukan aksi yang tak pernah Naruto perkirakan.

Sama sekali.

**Chap 2: END**

**Tsuzuku**

Selamat sore… Kokoro Fujisaki di sini. Maaf kami terlambat _update_, dikarenakan kami sama-sama dihadang oleh masalah yang menguji kehumoran kami (?) *nangis* maaf kalau chapter ini geje terutama yang pas ketikan saya. Abisnya akhir-akhir ini saya jarang chat atau SMS sama Momo. Jadi _chemistry_nya agak ngilang gitu :'( ah ya, pada nggak nyangka kan Naruto jadi guru Kimia? _Well_, sekali-kali boleh lah Naruto dibikin keren. Kasian, kebanyakan di fic Naruto tuh disamain ama beruk (?) berisik gitu… ah maaf kalau kebakuan kalimat dalam chapter ini sangat minim, mengingat kalau ini fiksi humor. Dan lagian, ini pas POV Naruto sih ya. jadi bahasanya selengean gitu (plak) OKE STOP _BABBLING_ NGGAK JELAS. MOY GILIRANMU! :O


	3. Chapter 3 : Awful Sunday Morning

Hinata Hyuuga menaikkan selimut bercorak bunganya sampai ke dagu saat kedua telinganya menangkap suara asing yang bersumber dari jendela di samping tempat tidurnya. Dipaksakan kedua kelopak matanya untuk tetap menutup—berusaha menghilangkan visualisasi-visualisasi aneh yang menghampiri otaknya. Oh, jangan sampai suara-suara yang ia dengar saat ini adalah denting kematian, atau suara siksa kubur, atau yang lebih buruk adalah suara jeritan tragis seorang Neji Hyuuga saat kakinya menginjak kotoran hewan. Oke, entah kenapa bagian terakhir sangat tidak nyambung.

Namun tetap saja mengerikan, mengingat Neji adalah seorang yang mencintai kebersihan lebih dari apapun.

Tapi, ia baru menyadari kalau suara yang terdengar bukanlah suara-suara kematian, apalagi jeritan Neji.

Yang terdengar adalah suara ketukan.

Tetap menutup kedua lavendernya, Hinata meraih jam weker yang terletak di atas meja tepat di belakang tubuhnya. Dibuka pelan-pelan kedua matanya untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang.

Setengah lima pagi.

_ Duk! Duk!_

Ketukan itu semakin keras. Gadis itu menaikkan selimutnya sampai ke ujung kepala. Kekurangan pasokan oksigen, ia akhirnya membuka selimut dan memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tidurnya dan memeriksa keadaan. Hyuuga tidak boleh takut bukan?

Mengenakan sandal tidur berbentuk kelinci warna ungu, ia mengendap-endap bak pencuri ayam menuju ke lemari bajunya. Tangan mungilnya menyingkirkan baju-baju yang tergantung di lemarinya, berusaha menjangkau bagian belakang lemari. Tempat senjata rahasia miliknya tersimpan—katana. Hinata sudah terlalu hapal dengan lekuk demi lekuk katana kesayangannya, jadi sangat mudah baginya untuk menjangkau katana itu dalam kegelapan—bahkan tanpa melihat sekalipun.

_ Hap!_ Setelah gadis Hyuuga meraih katananya, dengan penuh kewaspadaan ia berjalan ke arah sumber bunyi misterius itu. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi hingga ia mencapai ambang jendela. Dipegangnya katana miliknya erat-erat.

_ Duk! Duk! Duk!_

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka jendela itu.

_ SRAAAT!_

.

.

.

_ Krik._

_.  
_

"HANTUUU!"

.

Lalu suara kedebuk indah berkumandang keras.

.

* * *

**AMATEUR**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Amateur © Kokoro Fujisaki feat (?) Momoka Sha**

**Warning: AU-highschool, OOC, Abal, bahasa ngaco, chappie ini Hinata super OOC**

**Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, gadis yang selalu dikejar-kejar oleh begundal-begundal yang hendak mengincar nyawanya. Apa yang terjadi jika ayahnya mengutus seorang bodyguard yang tak lain adalah gurunya sendiri aka Naruto Uzumaki? **

**.**

**Chapter 3: Awful Sunday Morning**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!

* * *

.**

"_Push up_mu seperti _push up_ anak cewek, Pak Guru."

Kata-kata barusan bagaikan sebilah pedang yang menancap hati Naruto. Naruto memberi dengusan pelan—sementara Hinata mengacuhkannya. Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon sambil sesekali melihat deburan ombak yang mengecup bibir pantai. Rasa kantuknya sudah hilang sejak lama. Ya. Sejak guru Kimianya itu membawanya ke atas bukit ini di pagi buta. Atau lebih tepatnya, tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

_ Untunglah hari ini hari Minggu._

"Sudah _push up_?" tanya Hinata tanpa menoleh pada gurunya. "Kalau sudah lakukan _sit up_, _jumping jack_, _scotrass_, dan _back up_ masing-masing sepuluh kali."

"_OMG_!"

"Pak guru." Hinata tersenyum tipis sambil mengatur posisi untuk duduk di bawah pohon, "_Jujitsu_ itu tidak mudah. Butuh pemanasan."

Naruto memosisikan dirinya—bersiap untuk melakukan sit up. Pandangannya menengadah ke atas langit. Masih gelap, tentu. Ini baru pukul lima pagi. "Untung aku minta tolong padamu pagi ini."

"Ma-maaf?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "lupakan," lanjutnya sambil melakukan sit up berkali-kali, "ngomong-ngomong terima kasih sudah memaafkanku. Gara-gara aku, Nona jadi flu."

Hinata tersenyum tipis, "tentu. Ini salahku juga kok. Untung hari ini aku sudah sembuh. Bayangkan, kemarin aku sama sekali nggak bisa bernafas."

Naruto diam sejenak sambil tetap melakukan sit up, jumping jack, scotrass, dan back up yang tadi diperintahkan. Ia membayangkan jika Hinata masih sesak nafas sampai sekarang. Mungkin kalau berbicara ia akan mirip Sadako dalam mimpinya.

.

Ugh, oke, Naruto kau tak perlu mengingat nona berdarah-darah itu.

.

Ngomong-ngomong kalau Tuan Hiashi tahu, mungkin Naruto sudah menjadi_naruto_ dan jadi hiasan di ramennya pagi ini. Membuat putri sulung kesayangan Hyuuga sakit mungkin cara tercepat untuk mendengar seruling surga atau orchestra neraka mengalun di telingamu.

.

Btw, ramen dengan bentuk 'Naruto' kayaknya enak juga.

.

"Jangan ngelamun, Pak Guru. Setelah ini bapak lari dari sini sampai tebing yang di sana." perkataan Hinata yang membuat lamunan Naruto buyar. Ia menghentikan _push up_nya. Astaga, tebingnya jauh _banget_.

AAAH... TEBINGNYA ITU JARAK ANYER-PANARUKAN VERSI MINI!

INI ROMUSHA!

INI KERJA RODI!

INI PERISTIWA RENGASDENGKLOK!

Eh, oke, kata yang terakhir sangat nggak nyambung.

"Pak, jangan melamun. Wajah Bapak saat ngelamun lebih parah dari Patrick. Bedanya, Bapak nggak pake iler." Hinata nyengir sejenak sambil membayangkan Patrick versi Naruto. Bentuk gembul bintang lucu dengan rambut kuning dan tiga tanda di wajah yang mirip kucing. Haha, nggak lucu kalau Patrick bisa Rasengan dan ganti nama jadi Patrick Uzumaki.

"Iya, aku segera lari, Nona." dan Naruto pun segera berlari walaupun dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Sedangkan Hinata?

_**Nyengir**_

**oOo**

_ BUK_

_ BUK_

"Pukul lebih keras, Pak Guru! Aku tidak akan terluka. Aku sudah pakai pelindung, oke?"

_Well_, hai, sekarang, setelah Naruto lari, dan kembali dengan setengah nyawanya kececer di air laut, Hinata dan Naruto sedang berlatih beberapa pukulan. Naruto yang sudah kelelahan jelas memukul benar-benar seperti Barney yang hanya mampu berpelukan. Kaos putihnya sudah basah, entah basah oleh keringat atau basah oleh air laut, dan mulutnya mulai megap-megap mencari oksigen yang lebih.

Satu yang ada di pikiran Naruto;

_**Hinata adalah preman yang sedang bercosplay jadi tuan putri.**_

Mungkin Hinata menyembunyikan codet di wajahnya dengan produk kosmetik masa kini, merebonding rambut menjadi lurus indah, dan melangsingkan badan setelah itu menggunakan _Kozui Slimming Suit_ yang membuat tubuhnya nampak seperti perempuan.

.

_Bah_, nyesek ngebayanginnya.

.

"_Bodyguard_ tidak ada yang lemah, Pak Guru!"

Naruto mengernyitkan kening mendengar hal itu melucur indah dari bibir mungil Hinata.

Oke, ia memang seorang _bodyguard_ dadakan—

—Tapi lemah?

"Jangan bercanda!"

_**BUAAK**_

Sebuah pukulan membuat Hinata sedikit mudur di belakang. Ternyata pukulan Naruto tak selemah itu juga. Yah, mau gimana-gimana juga tenaga laki-laki lebih kuat dari perempuan. Kalau diibaratkan _anime,_ mungkin saat ini ekor kyuubi sudah muncul dari tubuh Naruto. Sepertinya guru ini sudah mulai terusik dengan kalimat-kalimat motivator dari Hinata.

"Baiklah, cukup." Hinata melap tangannya yang sudah tertempeli butir-butir pasir. Gadis itu mengibaskan sedikit tangannya dan melapnya dengan handuk yang ia bawa. Setelah itu, ia memberikan handuk lain berwarna oranye kepada Naruto, yang kemudian segera disambar Naruto. Ia menggunakannya sebagai penutup kepala, agar tak silau saat beristirahat di bawah terik matahari.

"Kerja yang cukup, _well, yeah, __**lumayan**_, Pak Guru. Walaupun sebenarnya Hanabi pun bisa melakukan lebih baik dari guru." Yeah, karena Hanabi salah satu keturunan Hyuuga—dan entah kenapa semua yang bermarga Hyuuga itu lebih menyeramkan dari _dadjal_ atau mahkluk pembunuh lainnya. "Tapi cukuplah untuk seorang guru kimia yang sehari-hari hanya bergelut dengan rumus-rumus dan reaksi."

Hinata tersenyum menatap Naruto. Entah kenapa seketika lelah Naruto hilang saat melihat senyum surgawi itu.

_Yep_. Entah.

Mungkin ada malaikat nyasar yang mengambil letihnya begitu saja.

"Aku telah mengajarimu beberapa dasarnya, Pak Guru. Jadi kau bisa latihan sendiri—"

"Siapa bilang?"

Hinata berhenti meneguk minuman isotoniknya saat guru itu mendadak menyangkal perkataannya. Siapa bilang? Hah?

"Hah? Iya, aku tidak mungkin melatih Pak Guru terus kan? Eh… benar, 'kan?" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bingung. Naruto hanya tersenyum menjawab pandangan dari Hinata.

Hening beberapa saat karena Naruto sedang meneguk air minumnya dan Hinata masih menunggu jawaban dari pernyataan Naruto dan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Nona lupa kalau mulai besok libur semester dimulai?"

Hinata mengangguk untuk merespon pertanyaan Naruto. Oh, pantas saja begitu bel berbunyi semua siswa langsung ngabur dari kelas. Ternyata selain karena gurunya Pak Oro, besoknya mulai liburan semester _toh_.

.

_ Eh. Tapi tunggu._

.

Libur semester?

.

Berarti waktu Naruto dan Hinata akan senggang?

.

"Eeeh, tu-tunggu, jangan bilang kalau—"

"Tepat. Selama libur semester aku akan terus menculik—_maksudku_, meminta Nona untuk mengajariku. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

_** JEGEEER**_

**oOo**

Ini bahkan lebih lucu dibanding komik humor, cerita kocak di koran hari Minggu, atau acara televisi lawak yang disiarkan pada malam hari. Jauh. Lebih. Lucu. Dari. Itu. Semua.

Oh, mana ada majikan yang melindungi—atau bahkan mengajarkan _bodyguard_nya bela diri? Berarti _bodyguard_nya _useless_, eh? Begitu?

Sejak tadi itulah yang dipikirkan seorang Hinata Hyuuga sejak kepulangannya dari latihan pagi bersama sang guru kimia. Pukul tujuh pagi ia baru sampai ke rumah—langsung merangkak kembali ke tempat tidur, dan tetap mengurung diri di kamar hingga sekarang. Ia sampai membolos latihan pagi di Dojo Hyuuga dan melewatkan sepiring omelet keju buatan kak Neji yang terkenalsuper enak. Aaaah, _life's good_!

Untung ayah Hinata sedang pergi ke luar negeri seberang karena suatu urusan. Jadi tak ada yang bakal memarahinya karena ia membolos latihan.

Well, kecuali kalau Hanabi mengadu—ditambah dengan irisan bawang putih agar matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Serta biola hitam yang mengiringi aktingnya yang hampir sempurna.

Semoga itu tak terjadi.

"Kakaaak!" suara sepasang kaki mini yang menggema di lorong rumah kini menjadi alunan melodi horror bagi Hinata. Hinata segera memosisikan kepalanya di atas bantal senyaman mungkin. Berpura-pura tidur agar Hanabi tidak menginterupsinya sekarang. Ia hendak membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut—

_Ceklek!_

"Kakaaak!"

Terlambat.

"Kak..." Hanabi dengan lincah mengguncang-guncang tubuh kakak perempuannya yang malang itu, "Ayah menelepon dan ingin bicara dengan kakak sekarang!"

Dalam keremangan kamarnya, Hinata mengerutkan dahi sambil menerima telepon dari Hanabi. Hanabi langsung ngacir keluar kamar Hinata.

Ada apa sih?

"Ha-halo?"

_"Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"E-eh?" Hinata terperanjat kaget. Baru kali ini ayahnya bersimpati seperti itu padanya. Mencurigakan. Ini terlalu mencurigakan. Ia berharap agar ayahnya tak menyinggung-nyinggung soal _bodyguard_. Amin!

_"Ah, itu..."_ Sang ayah kembali berbicara tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata. Hinata mengangguk-angguk pelan—suatu hal yang tak mungkin disadari oleh sang ayah di negeri seberang sana. Suara tarikan nafas sang ayah terdengar samar di telepon, _"...bagaimana bodyguardmu? Apa ia berguna?"_

_Tuing_

Saat ini kepala Hinata bagai ditimpa oleh telur _ostrich_ raksasa. Kemudian telur itu menetas dan voila! Lahirlah anak ostrich yang terus menerus memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan mama!

_"—Hinata?"_

Oh ya, telepon. Hinata hampir lupa.

"Ke-keren kok!"

Entah kenapa kalimat barusan terdengar agak aneh. Entah kenapa kalimat barusan terdengar bahwa Hinata membela Naruto. Entah kenapa kalimat barusan terdengar seperti... _Hinata naksir Naruto?_

_"Oh ya tentu saja. Sejak dulu Minato memang memasukkan anaknya ke dojo terpencil yang terkenal akan gurunya yang kejam..."_

Apa?

.

_"...jadi pasti Naruto pandai bela diri kan? Untung ia jadi guru Kimiamu..."_

.

Eeeh? Pandai bela diri?

.

_"...mungkin sebagai tanda..."_

.

_Pik._

Hinata memutuskan sambungan sebelum ayahnya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jahat dan tidak sopan memang. Ia menyibakkan selimutnya, lalu berlari kecil ke luar kamar. Ia harus bertemu guru sekaligus _bodyguard_nya sekarang juga. Saat hendak keluar rumah dan melewati dapur, gadis itu terhenti segera.

Mungkin memberi bento untuk keluarga Uzumaki bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Maka ia mengikat rambut tebalnya dengan pita, dan mulai memasak.

**oOo**

Siang yang tenang untuk Minato. Tidak ada jeritan mematikan dari penagih hutang tetangga sebelah kanan, suara tangisan dari tetangga di depan rumah, atau suara benda pecah akibat pertengkaran suami istri di rumah sebelah kiri kediamannya.

'_Haaah, tenang..'_ pikirnya sambil meneguk kopi dan gula terakhir dalam jatah bulanannya. Berarti, sampai tanggal gajiannya—atau mungkin Naruto—yang berikutnya, tidak akan ada waktu lagi seperti ini. Bersandar pada sofa di rumah kecil kediamannya, sambil menonton acara reality show paling mentereng tahun ini. Ah, sekarang ia butuh_ tissue_. Adegan anak dibuang seperti ini memang menyayat hati.

_**TEEETOO**__**T**_

Suara bel yang luar biasa mengusik telinga membuat Minato hampir menumpahkan kopi-jatah-bulanan-terakhir yang dimilikinya. Ia merutuki bel pintu miliknya yang entah kenapa selalu berbunyi tak enak didengar. Kenapa tidak sekalian lagu _death-metal_ saja yang jadi bel rumah mereka?

Oke, nggak lucu ngebayangin kalau yang bertamu adalah Bosnya Minato. Mungkin ia bisa dipenjara karena kasus percobaan pembunuhan.

_Well_, perlu kalian ketahui, sekarang Minato sedang menahan tawa jika membayangkan Bos penuh brewok yang paling galak itu kejang-kejang dengan mulut berbusa karena mendengarkan lagu death-metal.

_**TEETOOOOT**_

"Ah, iya, sabar, sebentar!" Minato langsung meletakkan kopinya. Dengan terburu-buru ia berjalan sembari melompati beberapa buku-buku paket milik Naruto yang berceceran begitu saja di lantai. Heran, kenapa komik malah begitu ia rawat dari pada buku-buku paket ini? Ah, dan ngomong-ngomong dimana anak semata wayangnya itu?

Minato akan mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu jika saja seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya tidak membuat pikirannya langsung kosong melompong. _UFO_ mendarat di Sleman tiba-tiba nyangsang di otaknya, acara anak tiri, Naruto yang membuang buku paket, cambuk yang ia pakai untuk menggedor pintu kamar Naruto—

"Uhm.. Pa-Paman Minato? Benar 'kan?" Suara gadis yang begitu merdu langsung membuyarkan pikirannya yang tadi sempat berkunjung ke memori _Barbie and __Rapunzel_ yang membuatnya berderai air mata. Uh, andai saja Naruto tahu betapa sedihnya—

**Stop**, oke, sadar Minato. Siapa yang kini berdiri di depanmu? Boneka porselen bermerekan Hyuuga—maksudnya, Hinata Hyuuga. Ia berdiri dengan manisnya di depan pintu. Dengan pita di rambut panjangnya dan sebuah terusan putih manis yang membuatnya semakin terlihat '_indah'_. Ah, sungguh bersih dipandang.

_Eh, tu-tunggu..__._

.

BERSIH?

.

_**Hell**__._

.

Minato langsung menoleh kebelakang tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari Hinata di depannya. Sial. Rumahnya masih terlihat seperti bekas _Ultraman_ penah mencoba untuk salto dengan wujud raksasa di sini. Semua serba kacau. Well, kau bisa salahkan Naruto untuk itu—tapi intinya putri dari sahabat lamanya, yang kini bisa disebut sebagai Bos anaknya, datang berkunjung dengan pakaian rapi, sedangkan tempat yang akan didatanginya adalah sarang Aragrog—maksudnya, ruangan yang serba kotor seperti ini.

Oke, ini lebih horror dari yang Minato duga.

'**BLAM'**

Minato tiba-tiba menutup pintu.

.

Krik

Oke, ini Bodoh.

.

_Well_, kalau kalian berpikir logis, Hinata kini sedang menatap kaget pintu rumah mungil keluarga Uzumaki itu. Kacau. Ayah yang kacau dan anak yang kacau. Sempurna. Oke, Hinata harus menjauhkan diri dari peradaban globalisasi yang mengerikan dari keluarga ini. Ini merusak moral. Mereka salah gaul atau kebanyakan baca twitnya.

"Nona Hinata!" Sekejap kemudian sebuah suara memanggilnya dari samping rumah. Paman Minato kini—dengan pakaian yang super duper bersih, rapi dan wangi—melambaikan tangannya dari arah balkon samping rumah. Hinata pun mulai berjalan mendekatinya—dengan sedikit menjaga jarak, seakan ia akan terserang sesuatu jika ia begitu dekat.

"Ada apa gerangan Nona mengunjungi kami?" Sebuah senyum super lebar membuat Hinata malah merasa takut. Ia memang agak sedikit anti dengan sifat yang terlalu berlebihan. Tapi mungkin Neji akan pusing jika ada di posisinya sekarang—_fyi_, Neji **sangat anti** dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau konyol.

Hn? Tidak bukan berarti ia akan muntah jika ia nonton OVJ. Bukan. Nggak lucu 'kan kalo orang lain tertawa sampai nangis-nangis sedangkan ia muntah sampai nangis-nangis?

Oke, Hinata merinding membayangkannya.

"_A-anno_, saya datang untuk mengunjungi Naruto dan mengkonfirmasi sedikit tentang, uhm, yah, sesuatu." Hinata kini tersenyum tipis. Cukup untuk membuat Minato merasa ada sejuta senter yang menyinari dirinya tanpa ampun.

"_My Eyeees_!—Eh, i-iya, silahkan Nona ke teras belakang. Tinggal lurus saja dari sini, kemudian, nona bisa berbelok ke kiri." Minato mempersilakan Hinata sambil bersyukur dalam hati bahwa Naruto tidak berada di kamarnya sekarang. Jika Hinata harus masuk ke rumah untuk bertemu Naruto—bisa mati malu ia.

"Ba-baik!" Hinata segera melesat ke teras belakang. Sedangkan Minato masih memperhatikan kepergian Hinata. Dalam seribu langkah, ia segera berlari membuka pintu geser miliknya.

Kali ini, bersih-bersih kilat harus segera ia lakukan.

**oOo**

Hinata masih melangkah sambil menenteng bento yang ia bawa. Pikirannya kini tertuju pada apa yang mungkin Naruto lakukan di teras belakang. Menjemur pakaian? Hm, mungkin. Yah, yang penting ia bisa mengkonfirmasikan tentang dojo dan guru kejam itu. Ia agak sedikit terganjal dengan hal itu.

Namun sedetik kemudian, segala pemikiran tentang menjemur pakaian langsung terhapus di pikirannya.

"_I—Ikemen_," tanpa sadar kata itu terlontar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Yah, kalau kau yang ada di posisi Hinata sekarang—dan terutama jika kau adalah pengemar berat Naruto, kau mungkin akan berteriak—atau paling parah pingsan.

_Well_, siapa yang tahan jika kau melihat seorang pria berperawakan proporsional, dengan kulit tannya yang cerah, mata biru laut yang tajam, dan senyum serta lekuk bibir yang sempurna kini sedang berlatih memukul dan menendang hanya dengan kaos oblong dan celana training hitam plus keringat yang menambah efek glow di sekitar tubuhnya?

Oke, _author_ saja lemas mengetiknya. Buruknya, _author_ satu lagi yang lagi asyik ngedit fiksi ini terjengkang dari kursinya lalu tak sadarkan diri.

Eh lupakan.

Oh, setidaknya kita dapat menyimpulkan satu hal; Hinata juga seorang gadis biasa. Bedanya, di belakang nama Hinata ada kata '_Hyuuga'_ yang membuatnya hanya sedikit bereaksi.

"Pak—Pak Guru," suara kecil Hinata membuat Naruto menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan tenang dan menghipnotis—oh, yang membuat Hinata nyaris meleleh melihat tingkahnya.

_Eh? _

Meleleh?

"Hn, Nona?"

.

_K__rik_

Hening beberapa saat. Naruto sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

.

"_EEEH? NONA SEDANG APA DISINI_?"

_**Ngek**_

Hapus saja tadi deskripsi sejak kata _Ikemen_. Hapus dan buang ke laut. Guru ini sama saja. Ia seperti orang dewasa yang kerasukan roh pokemon. Yah, absurd. Seperti itulah.

"Pak Guru sedang apa?" ujar Hinata sembari menata lagi pikirannya yang sempat kacau tadi. Ia meletakkan bentonya di atas lantai kayu teras belakang. Ia baru menyadari bahwa teras belakang Naruto sangat teduh dan nyaman. Pantas saja Naruto betah disini.

"Hm? Ah, karena aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai _bodyguard useless_,"

_**JLEB**_

"—yang hanya akan membuat orang lain menganggap ini sebagai lawakan—"

_**JLEB**_

"—aku berlatih. Ahahaha. Nona sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

Hinata diam mendengar jawaban Naruto. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ada ribuan panah yang menusuknya dari berbagai arah. Guru Kimianya ini sangat cerdas, polos atau sesungguhnya ia jelmaan dari peramal ulung?

**o****Oo**

Minato sedang sibuk mengangkuti sampah-sampah dalam plastik ukuran luar biasa besar saat ia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berdiri depan rumahnya.

Rambut panjang terurai, badan kurus dan wajah yang terlihat licik.

Oh, dan ia membawa teropong di tangan kanannya dan kacamata hitam di tangan kirinya.

Minato mengerutkan kening sambil tetap saling tatap dengan pria di depannya. Ia merasa tidak punya tetangga yang anoreksia atau sejenisnya. Ah, salah, ia bahkan tidak punya tetangga yang mencurigakan seperti ini.

_Eh, tunggu._

.

_Krik_

.

"**WAAAAH, STALKEEEER!**"

Walaupun Minato tidak tahu siapa gerangan yang menghantui—_eh_ mengunjungi dirinya saat ini, tapi kalian tahu kan, siapa_ si-makhluk-anoreksia-yang-bawa-teropong-itu_?

.

* * *

**CHAP 3: END**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**HEIII SEMUAAAA!**

Jumpa lagi dengan MoKo disini xD

Sebelumnya, kami mau mengucapkan banyak permintaan maaf karena kami update molor. Dikarenakan, yah, karena kami sama-sama siswi tingkat akhir yang punya berbagai kesibukan, juga karena jaringan internet di rumah Momo yang payah *Moy nangis* Mungkin chap selanjutnya akan agak lama juga. Mengingat hari –coretkiamatcoret- Ujian akan segera datang. Hehe.

Ba-bagaimana chapter ini? Apa ada yang bisa menebak siapa stalker yang dimaksud Minato? Ah, dan bagaimana perkembangan Naruto menjadi seorang bodyguard?

Nantikan chap selanjutnya ya? :D

Ah, Dan, TERIMAKASIH REVIEWER SEMUA!

Review dari kalian kalian sangat tidak kami duga. Hehe ;D

**oOo**

Saatnya balas review non-login!

**oOo**

**Just nice reader:**

Ahahaha, terimakasih (:

Semoga ngakak -?- lagi yah. Haha.

Main-main lagi ke Amateuur! xD

**Lou:**

MAHAHAHA *plak* eeh? Beneran mirip Raditya Dika kah? Siapanya? Momonya atau Kokonya? Haha, maaf membingungkan.

Syukurlah kalau Lou suka :D

Kami usahakan meningkatkan humor dan bahasanya :)

Main-main lagi ke Amateur :D

Kami tungguu!

**Magrita loves NaruHina:**

HEI GRITTA-CHAN! :D

Terimakasih banyak sudah mereview fic kami xD

Ahahaha, Naruto memang tekuasai oleh kuasa dari aura(?) Hinata kali ya *lebih ngelantur*

Kami sudah update, tapi maaf kalau ngaret, uhuhuhu ;(

Main-main lagi ke Amateur, Gritta-chan, kami tunggu :D

**Felice a.k.a. Fian:**

HALLO FIAN!

Terimakasih banyak sudah mereview fic kami :D

Kami juga sangat suka NaruHina—ehem. condong ke Narutonya. ehem—hahahaha *PLAK*

A-adegan Romantis? Tamatnya? Waah, haha, kalau itu kita tunggu bersama aja ya. Haha. Yang jelas untuk sementara akan mengembangkan konfliknya dulu. Harap bersabar ya, Fian :D

Terimakasih untuk ucapan Ganbatte-nya ;)

Main-main lagi ke Amateur yah, Fian. Kami tunggu :D

**Yondaime youichi**

Hahaha, syukurlah kalau Yondaime youichi suka :D

Iya, Naruto di sini guru ganteng—yah, begitulah. Hehe. Semoga Yondaime youichi suka yah :D

Main-main lagi ke Amateur Yondaime youichi x)

Kami tunggu!

**Ind:**

Terimakasih sudah main lagi, Ind!

Syukurlah kalau Ind suka :D akan kami usahakan apdet secepat yang kami bisa x)

Main-main lagi ya! :D Maaf, jika merepotkan -?- ahahaha :D

Kami tunggu kedatangannya :D

**Fun-Ny Chan**

HAI FUNY-CHAAN!

Terimakasih sudah main ke Amateur :D

Syukurlah kalau Fun-Ny Chan suka—Kami usahakan akan lebih maju lagi :)

Ini chap 3 nya sudah kami update. Hehe. Semoga Fun-Ny Chan suka :D

Main-main lagi ke Amateur Fun-Ny Chan x)

Kami tungguu..!

**yukici simuro**

Waah, maaf membuat yukici simurokecewa. Iyah, memang di chapter-chapter awal, Naruto terlihat bodoh. Tapi mulai chapter ini, aura kegantengan—maksud kami, kharisma cowok Naruto mulai terlihat kok.

Semoga yukici simuro masih mau melihat perkembangannya yah :D

Main-main lagi, ke Amateur jika bisa x)

Kami tunggu :D

**Hyuuga Nii**

Waaah, halloo Nii-san *pwlak*

Ahahaha syukurlah kalo Nii suka :D Berapa chapter? Wah, kita tunggu bersama aja, yah, Nii! xD

Kami usahakan apdet secepat yang kami bisa!

Yosh semangat! Terimakasih sudah berkunjung! Main-main lagi ya.. hehe, kami tunguu :D

**Sayaka Hazuka**

Hullaa, Sayaka Hazuka !

Haha, Hinata 'kan memang wanita perkasa -?- disini :D

Naruto nanti mulai kelihatan hebat sejak chapter ini kok. Lihat perkembangannya bersama yaah :D hehehe.

Ini kami sudah apdet. Selamat menikmati, semoga Sayaka Hazuka suka :)**  
**

**Brigitta**

Hei Brigitta! :D

Aaah, terimakasih :D

Syukurlah kalau Brigitta suka :D Kami usahakan untuk tingkatkan lagi :)

Semoga chap ini menjawab penasarannya Brigitta x)

Main-main lagi ke Amateur yah! Terimakasih sudah mereview :D

Ditunggu kedatangannya lagi :DDD

**Mugiwara Piratez**

Hwuoyooo Mugiwara Piratez! :D

Kalau tak salah, Mugiwara Piratez juga mereview di salah satu ficnya Momoka Sha yah? Oke, nggak penting. Hehe

Syukurlah kalau Mugiwara Piratez suka! Semoga chap ini semakin bisa membuat Mugiwara Piratez ngakak *plak* x)

Terimakasih sudah mereview! Ditunggu kedatangan selanjutnyaa! :DDD

**Pein Nggak Mesum**

Terimakasih atas reviewnya Pein! xD

Wooh, Pein bisa ngeramal jalan ceritanya ya? Haha, hayoo, chap ini apakah sesuai dugaan juga? xD

Kami sudah apdet, maaf ya ngaret ;(

Main-main lagi ke Amateur! Kami tunggu kedatangannya :D

**(no name):**

Heei! Terimakasih atas review an pujiannya xD

Syukurlah kalau kamu suka :DD

Ku-kurang panjang? Padahal ini sudah 3000an kata sendiri loh *cengo* ahahaha

Semoga kali ini kamu juga suka yah :D

Main-main lagi ke Amateur! Kami unggu kedatangannya :DD

**kin-chan:**

KIIIIN-CHAAAAAN!

*plak-plak*

Ahahaha, terimakasih atas reviewnya ya kin-chan :D

Eeh? Nggak seekstrem chap satu kah? :0

Padahal kami cukup ngentos untuk yang satu ini (ngentos=berusaha. Hehe)

Semoga kali ini kin-chan ngakak -?- lagi ya. Hoho

Main-main lagi ke Amateur, kin-chan! Kami tunggu kedatangannyaa :DD

Satsuki-chan

Hei, Satsuki-chan!

Terimakasih atas reviewnya di Amateur! :D

Naruto tipe guru cute sih. Ahaha, jadi banyak yang naksir :O

Hehe, Semoga kali ini Satsuki-chan juga suka yah :D

Ini kami sudah apdet :) Ditunggu kedatangannya lagi :DD

**oOo**

Demikian saja yang bisa kami sampaikan untuk chapter ini. Semoga para pembaca sekalian suka :D

**Sign,**

**Moy – Kokoi**

**Momoka Sha – Kokoro Fujisaki**

**.**

**Review, eh?**


	4. Chapter 4 : Chemistry Meets Drama

Matahari yang sangat hangat menyentuh kulit pucatku. Hn, lumayan_lah_ untuk mencokelatkan kulit setelah cukup lama berada di dalam ruangan tertutup dalam apartemen. Mataku masih menatap komplek perumahan tempatku yang baru. Ternyata cukup menyenangkan juga suasana baru ini.

Hn. Mungkin belum kujelaskan. Oh, baiklah, memang _belum_ kujelaskan.

Aku, setelah mempunyai cukup uang dari gajiku menjadi seorang guru Biologi, memutuskan untuk membeli rumah sendiri. Sekarang aku tengah berjalan-jalan dengan membawa teropong yang kukira mungkin akan berguna untuk melihat-lihat.

Eh, _yah_, mungkin beberapa orang akan menganggapku orang aneh.

Nasibku yang terlahir dengan wajah licik dan tubuh kurus ini mungkin yang membuat banyak orang mengiraku penjahat, err, paling tidak narapidana yang baru saja kabur dari penjara. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa aku menambahkan kata '_paling tidak'_.

_Well_, aku tidak terlalu bermasalah dengan sebutan itu. Hanya saja, aku harus cukup membiasakan diri dengan tatapan ngeri orang saat melihat wajahku tersenyum.

_**GLONTANG**_

Suara berisik membuat lamunanku terhenti untuk beberapa saat. Dari rumah di depan sana. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatku harus ke situ. Entah kenapa. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku melaju ke depan. Sedikit penasaran. Karena terburu-buru, aku tidak melihat papan nama keluarga siapa yang tinggal di situ. Aku langsung saja melongokkan kepalaku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, sampai kemudian—

"**WAAAAH, **_**STALKEEEER**_**!**"

.

* * *

**AMATEUR**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Amateur © Kokoro Fujisaki feat (?) Momoka Sha**

**Warning: AU-highschool, Abal, bahasa ngaco, chappie ini beberapa POV dari Orochimaru. OOC MEMBAHANA MUHAHA/plak. **

**Summary: ****Hinata Hyuuga, gadis yang selalu dikejar-kejar oleh begundal-begundal yang hendak mengincar nyawanya. Apa yang terjadi jika ayahnya mengutus seorang bodyguard yang tak lain adalah gurunya sendiri aka Naruto Uzumaki?**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Chemistry meets Drama  
**

**.  
**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**.**

Aku mematung.

He? Apaan barusan?

_Stalker_?

"**WAAAH, PERGI KAU!**" Sebuah lemparan kaleng membuatku sedikit menyingkir. Demi apapun. _Stalker_? Kenapa bukan teroris saja sekalian, eh?

—Tunggu itu tidak lebih baik.

Argh. Aku harus pergi. Laki-laki di hadapanku ini sangat mengerikan. Ia seperti kodok yang gagal kubedah kemarin. Seperti marah dengan pipi yang menggembung. Bedanya, dengan rambut kuning menyebalkan yang membuatku ingat dengan manusia kumbang itu. Rawr (?)

"_EEEH? NONA SEDANG APA DISINI_?"

Hn? Kenapa suara mencicit menyebalkan itu terdengar? Ah, tunggu, ini bukan efek rumah baru 'kan? Atau efek rumah kaca? Well, itu _nggak nyambung_.

Tapi aku benar-benar merasa bahwa suara mencicit menyebalkan itu muncul dari balik tembok tempatku berdiri.

"Pak Guru sedang apa?"

Suaranya mirip Hyuuga.

.

.

.

.

.

EEH?

APA BARUSAN?

HYUUGA?

HYUUH-GAAH?

.

.

Segera kuambil boks kayu yang ada di sekitarku. Ada kucing garong marah begitu aku mengambil boks kayu itu. Hn? Sepertinya boks ini rumahnya. Ah, tapi sudahlah. Rasa penasaran ini harus diakhiri!

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku dengan berhati-hati ke atas boks kayu. Kalau jatuh 'kan nggak oke buat guru Biologi macam aku. Nggak penting sih. Yah, yang penting aku naik. Oh, aku juga sempat melihat ke sekelilingku, jangan sampai ada yang mengira ada Sadako ngintip.

_Again_, **'kan nggak oke buat guru Biologi macam aku**.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, mumpung pria berambut kuning menyala itu sedang pergi membuang sampah, lebih baik aku menyusup ke dalam rumahnya.

"Hm? Ah, karena aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai _bodyguard useless_,"

AH! I-ini! Ini suara si manusia kumbang volume super. I-ini seperti suara—

Aku berlari kecil menuju halaman belakang dan melongokkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Aku melihat pemandangan halaman belakang rumah biasa. Gantungan jemuran yang tertiup angin sepoi. Tanaman-tanaman bonsai yang diletakkan berjejeran di area bawah teras. Suara gemerincing lonceng musim panas. Yah, biasa, hanya bedanya ada—ada **si Guru Kumbang dan Putri Hyuuga**.

.

.

_Eh?_

.

.

A-astaga. Se-sedang apa mereka?

Sedang apa?

Tunggu, tunggu, sifat parno kayak gini **'kan** **nggak oke buat guru Biologi macam aku**.

Tapi, gimana?

Guru Biologi juga manusia!

Bisa panik!

Aaaah, tidak boleh – tidak boleh – tidak boleeh!

Kusipitkan mataku yang pada dasarnya memang sipit. Eh, aku 'kan punya teropong. Segera kutempelkan teropong yang ada di tangan kananku ke kedua mataku. Aku kembali terkejut. Aku ternyata memang tak salah lihat. Itu adalah Putri Hyuuga dan Guru Kumbang! Ah, iya, maksudku guru kumbang dalah Naruto Uzumaki. Guru yang sangat berisik seperti kumbang yang berdengung dimana saja.

Eh, berarti ini kediaman Uzumaki?

.

.

_**Ngik**_

.

.

_Well_, itu menjelaskan lemparan kaleng tadi.

Tapi tunggu, sedang apa mereka? Berduaan di taman belakang dengan sangat mencurigakan. Jarak umur yang sangat tipis pula. Tunggu, kini mereka saling mendekat. Aaaah! Guru kumbang itu menyentuh ujung kepala Putri Hyuuga! Ah, ah, ah, aaaah!

_**OH-EM-JI-PI-DI-AI!**_

I-INI PASTI PERCINTAAN TERLARANG ANTARA GURU DAN MURID!

_**GLONTANG!**_

A-apa barusan? Oh, aku dilempar kaleng lagi.

EH? PUTRI HYUUGA SADAR KEHADIRANKU!

Yo, **guru Biologi macam aku** harus kabur sekarang! Err—sambil membawa berita SUPER HOT!

**oOo**

Suasana romantis bagai telenovela dengan suara _dubbing _kini melatari Naruto dan Hinata yang tengah berhadapan. Sebuah daun mungil yang bersih—dalam arti kata bebas telur-telur ulat bulu yang sedang _booming_ di suatu wilayah, mendarat di pucuk kepala Hinata. Dengan gerakan heroik, Naruto memungut daun itu. Hinata yang merasa bahwa wajahnya sudah sangat merona, hanya bisa menunduk memandangi kedua jemari kakinya (Oh, tolong jangan anggap Hinata nyeker. Ia pakai sepatu sandal kok)

Hinata merasakan adanya kehadiran aura mengerikan yang berasal dari balik pintu. Entah Hinata mendapat berkah dari dewi fortuna, sihir Neptunus, atau Sihir _Mindy the Mermaid_ yang dapat mengubah Patrick dan Spongebob jadi dewasa, sebuah kaleng muncul dengan misterius di telapak tangannya. Tanpa bertanya _'OH! Siapa ibu dari kaleng ini?'_ atau _'Aku tak mau mengadopsi kaleng ini!'_, Hinata melempar kaleng itu kuat-kuat.

_**GLONTANG!**_

Sang Putri Hyuuga pun tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

"Nona." Naruto memanggil Hinata dengan pelan. Wajahnya yang eksotis bagai _surfer-surfer_ terkenal (—atau malah kayak penjaga pantai?), menatapnya dengan serius. Hinata bisa saja meleleh kalau saja ia lupa akan nama belakangnya. Hyuuga.

"Jangan buang sampah sembarangan, ya?"

.

.

.

_Krik._

.

.

"Ehehehe." Naruto nyengir sambil mengelap wajahnya yang penuh peluh dengan handuk, "Aku melihat nona membuang kaleng sembarangan ke arah sana lho..." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk pintu.

"Kau tahu hal yang lebih buruk dari buang sampah sembarangan?" bukannya meminta maaf, Hinata malah balik bertanya. Naruto menggeleng.

"Penyusup. Dan penyusupnya itu Pak Guru Orochimaru."

Naruto mengerutkan kening, "Kau tidak nyambung, Nona—EH APA?"

.

.

_Dasar lamban._

_._

* * *

_.  
_

Minato menghela napas lega sambil memandangi ruang tamu yang kini sudah bersih bagai iklan obat pel. Sambil menghela napas lega, Minato memasukkan DVD Hachiko (yang tentunya bajakan) ke dalam DVD player, kemudian duduk di atas sofa sambil memangku sekotak tissue. 'Ah, ruangan bersih, film sedih. _What a quality time_.'

"Eh ngomong-ngomong _stalker _tadi kemana ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Sedetik kemudian, sosok anoreksia berambut hitam panjang berlari lontang-lantung. Langkah kakinya yang diiringi dengan kebiadapan, tak sengaja menendang tumpukan buku yang sudah Minato susun dengan rapi. Sementara tangan kanannya yang tak bisa diam menyenggol setumpuk DVD.

**Entah ini bisa dibilang kecelakaan atau tidak.**

_Minato merasa menyesal sempat menanyakan stalker itu._

"_OH MY GOD_! Apa yang kau lakukan pada rumahku—HEI tunggu, Tuan _Stalker_!" Minato kini berdiri dan siap mengejar Orochimaru.

"Pa-Paman Minato, pe-permisi... awas!"

Di belakang Minato, terlihat sepasang manusia yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Si gadis tampak menggenggam sebuah kaleng (yang kali ini ia ambil di kulkas milik keluarga Uzumaki). Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Hinata melemparkan kaleng untuk menumbangkan Orochimaru—gurunya sendiri.

Kaleng yang dilempar Hinata kini melambung tinggi, tak mengenai Minato, dan tinggal tunggu saja ia mendarat di kepala Orochimaru.

.

.

.

Tapi lemparan Hinata gagal kali ini.

.

.

_**Whoosh!**_

.

.

Bagai pemain tenis atau _baseball_ profesional, dengan cermat Orochimaru menangkis kaleng itu dengan teropongnya. Dalam hati guru biologi itu bersyukur. Tak sia-sia usaha kerasnya dalam membasmi nyamuk dengan raket listrik di apartemennya dulu. **Setiap hari**.

_**GLONTANG!**_

Kaleng yang baru saja Orochimaru tangkis kini mendarat telak di kepala Minato. Ditahannya jeritan kesakitan miliknya demi menjaga nama baiknya di depan Hyuuga.

"Ma-maaf, Paman Minato!" Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk membungkuk sebentar, kemudian kembali mengejar Orochimaru yang kini sudah berada di depan jalan."

"Akan kuobati nanti, Ayah!" seru Naruto sambil menutup pintu depan.

_**Blam!**_

.

.

Yang tersisa di kediaman Uzumaki kini hanyalah Minato, buku-buku berserakan, dan beberapa keping DVD yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Tunggu—tak hanya itu. Beberapa burung dengan warna cerah mulai berdatangan. Disusul oleh tikus-tikus kecil dan sepasang kijang kecil berwajah ramah.

.

.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes~_

.

.

_Krik._

.

.

Oke, ini bukan dongeng Snow White atau Cinderella, atau sejenisnya.

_Skip to NaruHina scene, pretty please?_

**oOo**

Dua pasang kaki berderapan dengan langkah yang semakin cepat. _Well_, sekarang langkah kaki itu mulai tidak setimbang. Kalau diibaratkan pesawat sederhana berbentuk tuas, lengan kuasa dan lengan beban serta gaya dan beban yang diberikan pasti tidak sebanding dan menyebabkan kesulitan dalam membuat perbandingan yang sesuai.

.

.

.

Oh, oke, itu tadi sebenarnya cuma akal-akalan _author_ saja untuk menambah deskrip.

.

.

Dua muda-mudi kini berlari dengan cepat. Di posisi depan ada gadis berambut panjang yang berlari bagai ibu-ibu arisan kesetanan _ngincer_ baju obralan, sedangkan di belakang ada dakocan yang salah satu kakinya seperti bekas di mutilasi dan berjalan dengan cara diseret. Baik, secara harafiah dapat diartikan bahwa Hinata Hyuuga berlari dengan derap langkah yang cepat dan sorot mata tajam ke depan, sedangkan Naruto Uzumaki, _bodyguard_nya, sedang berlari dengan kaki kesemutan dan nafas yang mulai megap-megap.

Hm?

Yeah, _**bodyguard**_**nya**.

.

"No-nona, aku pikir ia sudah hilang." Naruto mulai menghentikan langkahnya. Suara yang ia ucapkan tadi sengaja ia buat dengan nada berat, seakan ia sudah makan permen pelega tenggorokan yang dapat mentransformasi suaranya. Ia membuat kesan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak lelah, tidak mencoba untuk menyamai kecepatan lari Hinata yang mengalahkan _hyeena_ dan tidak mengalami kesemutan kaki parah yang membuat ia harus bersandar pada tiang listrik terdekat.

Sedangkan Hinata kemudian mengentikan langkahnya. Pandangan matanya yang tajam perlahan hilang dan ia mulai mengehela nafas kecewa. Sepertinya ia kehilangan sosok _stalker_ tadi di jalan perumahan yang berbelit-belit dan penuh tikungan.

"Sepertinya kau benar, Pak Guru. Kita mungkin harus—eh?"

Hinata diam seketika. Bukan. Bukan karena Naruto memasang wajah sekalem_ Prince_ William yang akan melamar Kate. Bukan juga karena keringat Naruto yang membuatnya seperti cokelat meleleh nggak nahan. Bukan juga karena pandangan teduh Naruto yang langsung menatap matanya.

.

.

.

.

"Pak Guru, sejak kapan kau ketinggalan 100 meter di belakangku?"

.

.

.

_**PRANG**_

Maaf, sisa harga diri anda sudah pecah. Silakan isi ulang gengsi anda sebelum jangka waktu yang ditentukan. Terimakasih

.

.

_Embun di pagi buta, berikanlah aku hiduup ~_

.

.

.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia menyingkirkan _soundtrack_, pemandangan perkebunan teh dan kisah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan tragis yang hinggap di kepalanya. _Well_, dia mulai menyalahkan ayahnya untuk pemikiran absurd di saat tak tepat seperti ini.

"Nona, daripada kita diam disini, bagaimana kalau aku antar Nona pulang?" ucap Naruto sembari mengganti topik. Ia bernafas lega saat Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian. Tanpa rasa curiga sama sekali.

_Dan hal ini membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa beruntung Hinata, walaupun mempunyai tabiat Hiashi Hyuuga yang mengalir deras, darah Nyonya Hyuuga rupanya masih ada dalam dirinya. _

"Walaupun aku tahu itu hanya untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan, itu bukan ide yang buruk, Pak Guru." Ucap Hinata tersenyum manis.

Baik. _Scroll_ ke atas dan CORET semua kata sebelum dialog Hinata. Darah Nyonya Hyuuga telah dimakan, dianiaya, dan dimusnahkan habis oleh darah iblis milik Hiashi Hyuuga.

**oOo**

Hinata dan Naruto berjalan dalam diam. Hanya terdengar langkah kaki mereka saling beriringan. Seakan mereka adalah duo anak SMP yang baru pertama kali pulang bersama, kecanggungan benar-benar terasa.

Hinata menatap awan sore yang bergerak seperti mengikuti mereka. Hal itu sedikit mengingatkannya bahwa ternyata ia telah lama menghabiskan seharian dengan guru—ralat, _bodyguard_nya. Ah, memori itu kemudian mengingatkannya akan tujuan awalnya datang ke rumah _bodyguard_nya itu. Sambil mengerjapkan mata sejenak, Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang cuek menatap jalan di depannya.

Sebenarnya Hinata agak nggak tega menghapus pose keren Naruto dengan helai rambut berkelebat lembut terkena angin dan iringan musik saxophone yang tak tahu datang dari mana,

—tapi ia harus.

"Pak Guru, kata ayah, dulu Pak Guru belajar di dojo yang terkenal dengan guru galaknya, benar?"

Dengan sedikit kaget dengan suara yang muncul dari keheningan di sekitarnya, Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata. Alisnya mengernyit tak mengerti.

Hinata menghela nafas, "Aku bilang, dulu Pak Guru berlatih beladiri di dojo dengan guru yang galak, benar?"

Naruto menganguk mengerti, "Ah, itu, haha, iya benar."

Hinata kontan menghela nafas. Setidaknya ia tidak mempunyai _bodyguard _yang tidak punya dasar bela diri sedikitpun. Jadi kalau ia mengahadapi begundal-begundal kelas monera (begundal kemarin dikategorikan sebagai kelas teri bagi Hinata), ia tidak perlu capek-capek memberi pelajaran untuk mereka.

"Tapi aku sering bolos. Guru itu sangat tempramen padaku. Katanya wajahku mirip bocah tukang koran yang setiap pagi melemparkan koran tepat di wajah kumisnya. Sebenarnya bukan salahku juga kalau wajahku pasaran 'kan? Lagipula kenapa ia benci dengan orang yang sekedar _mirip_? Sudah galak, makin galak!" Naruto menunjukkan raut wajah sebal.

.

.

Hinata berhenti berjalan.

Untuk siapa saja yang membaca fiksi ini, jika kalian menemukan tubuh Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan mulut berbusa karena gangguan kejiwaan akut atau perasaan tertekan yang berlebihan, kalian tahu harus meminta pertanggung jawaban pada siapa.

.

.

"Jadi—" "Hm, yeah, bisa dibilang kalau aku ini memang agak payah. Tapi aku akan berusaha, Nona!"

_Yeah, right_

Seperti iklan gadis salah gaul yang ketagihan main HP, Hinata menundukkan kepala—membuat rambut panjangnya menutupi wajahnya. Dalam keterpurukan ia menangis dalam hati. Seharusnya ia yang bilang begitu. Tapi ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ayahnya salah memilih seseorang yang seharusnya bisa menjaga jiwa dan raganya. Singkatnya;

_Bodyguard_nya kacangan!

"Ah, Nona! Kita sudah sampai!" Naruto menoleh dan seketika melompat mundur—"**SADAKO**!"

Dan teelmiiii! AAAAAAAA

**oOo**

Baru saja Hinata akan bernafas lega. Sekali lagi, **AKAN** bernafas lega, ia kembali menemukan keganjalan di rumahnya. Rentetan jejak kaki, sandal, lebih tepatnya, tampak berantakan di bawah kakinya. Sementara Naruto tidak menyadarinya, tapi Hinata seperti mendapatkan prediksi bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Lebih buruk dari pada kalahnya popularitas SinJo dari Briptu Norman.

.

.

_Well_, nggak nyambung.

.

.

.

Tapi lagu-lagu mencekam bak telenovela sudah hinggap di telinganya. Ditambah lagi dengan sedikit suara gemerisik dedaunan dan angin yang semakin horror, Hinata mulai menelan ludahnya. Segala pemikiran bahwa ia akan diusir dari rumah, kemudian pergi dengan hujan deras mengguyurnya dan berdiri di dekat jembatan tua sambil berteriak bahwa hidupnya amatlah menderita segera ia tepis.

Tunggu, ini sindrom drama Asia milik keluarga Uzumaki!

Baik, tenanglah Hinata. Mungkin kau hanya kelelahan saja. Mungkin kau hanya—

"Nona tidak apa-apa? Nona terlihat pucat," Naruto mengenatap Hinata tak tega. Ia tak mengerti dan tidak cukup peka untuk menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. "...tahanlah Nona, kita sebentar lagi akan sampai gedung utama rumah nona." lanjutnya lagi.

"Hm? I-iya—

"**HINATA HYUUGA! NARUTO UZUMAKI!**" Hinata terlonjak kaget sementara Naruto hampir pingsan dalam posisi berdiri. Mata mereka tertuju pada teras bangunan utama rumah Hinata. Bangunan kayu megah itu kini tampak suram dengan sosok yang berdiri dengan tegap di tengah pelatarannya.

Hiashi Hyuuga. Dengan rambut panjang yang tampak seperti ingin berubah menjadi ular-ular medusa, dan mata setajam tombak yang seakan me-_scan_ mereka dari atas kebawah, berdiri dengan dua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Sementara di sebelahnya, tampak sosok penderita anoreksia dengan senyum licik dan keringat bercucuran, serta sedikit memar di kepala juga kaki kurus yang bergetar, berdiri. Ia menatap Naruto penuh kemenangan.

Sementara itu dalam suasana kalut dan bingung, Hinata dan Naruto kehabisan persedian kata-kata. Mereka hanya bisa membelalakkan mata saat sesaat kemudian Tuan Besar Hiashi berkata;

"Naruto Uzumaki, KAU DIPECAT!"

.

.

_Embun di pagi buta, berikanlah aku hidup ~_

.

.

"**EEEH?**"

.

"Ayah." Sambil berusaha tetap tenang, Hinata maju selangkah seperti hendak melindungi Naruto, "Kenapa ayah ada di sini? Bukankah ayah sedang ada urusan di luar negeri?"

Hiashi terperanjat kaget, "Ah, memang begitu. Tapi data penting yang sangat kuperlukan tertinggal di rumah. Jadi harus kuambil dulu. Setelah ini aku akan kembali bertugas."

Seulas senyum terpasang di wajah Hinata, "Ayah seharusnya meneleponku. Aku pasti akan membuatkan makanan favorit ayah." Kini, bunga-bunga  
berjatuhan dan lagu surga mengiringi omongan Hinata. Entah kenapa mendadak Hinata jadi mengenakan gaun malaikat, dan sepasang sayap  
putih tumbuh di punggungnya.

"Iya, Hinata—HEI! JANGAN MEMBELOKKAN TOPIK PEMBICARAAN! Singkirkan juga_ backsound_surga dan kostum malaikatnya!"

.

Iringan surga pun berhenti, bunga-bunga yang cantik, indah, dan rupawan seketika bermetamorfosis menjadi bunga bangkai, bakung, kamboja, dan sejenisnya. Hinata langsung merasa lahan _entertaiment_ bukanlah pekerjaan yang tepat buatnya saat dewasa. Maka setelah ini, ia akan langsung lari ke kamar, membuka _diary_, dan mencoret 'aktris' dari daftar cita-citanya. Ehm, singkatnya:

_Ups_, rencana Hinata gagal. Ia tak pandai acting, mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan berbohong!

Hiashi melipat kedua tangannya. Gurat kemarahan masih tampak jelas  
terukir di wajahnya yang sudah tidak terlihat muda, "Barusan aku hendak ke bandara dan kembali mengurusi pekerjaanku di Negeri Salju, tiba-tiba aku dicegah oleh curut ini." Hiashi menunjuk Orochimaru yang tertawa lebar. Entah tertawa karena senang melihat Naruto tertangkap basah, atau senang karena dibilang curut.

"Aku tidak butuh percintaan antara majikan dengan _bodyguard_! Seorang _bodyguard _tidak seharusnya jatuh cinta dengan majikannya sendiri!"

.

.  
_Krik_

.

Hinata refleks menoleh ke arah guru Kimianya. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Naruto. Saat pandangan mereka bertumbukan, wajah mereka sama-sama merona, "Ti-tidak kok!"

_Nah, ngomong aja barengan._

"Ayah, mohon dimengerti, ini hanya salah paham belaka. Lagipula, bukankah ayah sendiri yang menyuruh Naruto agar menjaga saya?" Hinata berusaha meluruskan masalah. Menunggu jawaban ayahnya yang tak kunjung datang, Hinata menatap lurus ayahnya seserius mungkin. Tapi tetap saja nihil, Hiashi tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Kedua mata lavendernya bergerak tajam ke arah Hinata, kemudian memberi isyarat agar gadis itu diam. Tubuh Hinata jadi lemas seketika.

"Ini sudah keputusan akhir, Hinata. Aku baru menyetujui hubungan kalian bila kekuatan Naruto setara dengan klan kita," jawab Hiashi panjang lebar sambil mengancingkan jasnya. Dengan langkah tegas dan tubuh yang tegap, pria itu berjalan menuju halaman depan rumah, di mana mobil mewah menunggunya, "Neji! Ikut aku!"

Neji Hyuuga muncul dari ambang pintu sambil menyeret koper besar. Dandanannya tampak rapi saat ini. Sangat mirip dengan Hiashi versi muda.

Mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam yang membawa Hiashi dan Neji itu pun segera menghilang. Orochimaru juga tak jelas rimbanya—entah sejak kapan ia pergi dari kediaman Hyuuga, tak ada yang menyadarinya, bagai sebutir pasir yang hilang di tengah gurun sahara.

"Eeeh..." Hinata berbalik arah dan menyapa Naruto untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan, "Ayah mungkin kelelahan tadi makanya jadi begitu. Kalau ayah pulang, aku akan segera meluruskan segalanya. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang Naruto—atau mau mampir sebentar?"

Angin berhembus pelan mencairkan suasana yang terlalu tegang. Naruto tak berbicara satu patah kata pun. Dengan sigap, ia berbalik arah dan berjalan menjauhi Hinata. Sambil sedikit menoleh, Naruto berbisik dengan tatapan yang sulit diterka, **"Panggil aku pak guru, Hyuuga. Kau muridku."  
**  
Hinata merasa dunia berhenti berputar. Oh, ia berharap ada boneka jatuh dari langit agar bisa ia pukuli hingga kapasnya keluar.

.

Masalahnya, ini super _krik_.

.

**1. Hiashi—atau ayahnya sendiri telah salah sangka. Salah sangka tingkat ikan kakap yang berakibat fatal. Bisa-bisanya beliau mengira Hinata **_**backstreet **_**dengan Naruto.  
2. Ia bingung pada dirinya sendiri yang menolak keras berpisah dengan Naruto. Padahal guru Kimianya itu hanya **_**bodyguard useless**_**. Bukankah masih banyak **_**bodyguard **_**lain yang lebih kuat, eh?  
3. Coba **_**scroll**_** paragraf atas. Adakah yang memerhatikan bahwa Naruto sangat dramatis? Oh, iya. Pengaruh drama Asia keluarga Uzumaki.**

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata merasa energinya hilang.

.

.

Dan sungguh kebetulan yang buruk mengingat sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi di kediaman Hyuuga.

.

* * *

.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Minato yang menyadari ketidakberesan putra semata wayangnya sejak tadi akhirnya bertanya.

"Ayah tiduran saja dahulu. Aku yang akan masak makan malam."

_Cih, menghindari pertanyaan._

"Kau jadi pendiam sejak pulang dari mengantar Hyuuga tadi," ujar Minato, berusaha memancing anaknya itu. Dan ternyata berhasil! Naruto secara refleks menoleh ke arah ayahnya. "Enggak tau," jawabnya seadanya sambil menghela napas, "Aku sudah bukan _bodyguard_nya lagi."

Mendengar itu, Minato kaget bukan main.

"Kok...?"

"Entahlah. Ada salah paham."

Minato tertawa, "Sudahlah, masih ada pekerjaan sampingan lain kan, Naru?"

_Hening._

_Ting!_ Naluri ayah Minato berdengung keras, pria itu nyengir sejadi-jadinya, "Kau tak mau berpisah dengan gadis Hyuuga itu, ya?"

Naruto melengos sekeras mungkin, "Tidak! Ah, maksudku entahlah..."

"Tuh kan," ujar Minato, "Jangan-jangan kau naksi—"

_**TEETOOT!**_

.

.

.

Ternyata oh ternyata, wejangan sakti mandraguna '_saved by the bell_' yang entah buatan siapa, tidak hanya terjadi di lingkungan sekolah saja. Naruto bergumam 'yes!' sebentar, kemudian segera pergi ke pintu depan dengan langkah yang terburu-buru.

.

Dan di sana berdiri seorang Hyuuga.

Krik.

Hyuuga lagi, Hyuuga lagi.

Tapi Hyuuga yang hadir dalam kediaman Uzumaki berbeda dengan Hyuuga yang datang tadi siang. Hyuuga yang sekarang memiliki postur tubuh yang lebih mini, sepasang mata lavender dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, rambut cokelat panjang yang lembut, dan bibir mungil cemberut yang bisa saja mengunyah siapa pun. Hanabi. Hanabi Hyuuga.

"Akatsuki mengepung rumah kami. Kau harus menolong kami." Tanpa dipersilakan untuk bicara, Hanabi langsung _nyerocos_. Naruto mengerutkan dahi. Bukan, bukan karena ia tak tahu apa itu Akatsuki. Beberapa hari lalu Hinata pernah bercerita tentang suatu perusahaan bernama Akatsuki yang merupakan saingan terberat Hyuuga. Masalahnya, mengapa Hanabi Hyuuga sampai meminta tolong padanya?

"Lalu? Bukankah kalian bisa mengalahkan mereka?"

Hanabi menepuk jidatnya sepelan mungkin dengan gaya mengejek, hal yang Naruto sangka-sangka, mengingat Hyuuga adalah spesies yang berlumuran sarkatisme, sinisme, jahatisme—yaaah begitulah.

.

Tapi Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa Hanabi tiba-tiba menarik kerah bajunya dengan keras. Kini wajah mereka berdekatan.

_Nggak, nggak_. Hanabi _nggak_ mau nyium Naruto, kok. Kalau perlu _author _ulang, alasan Hanabi menarik kerah Naruto itu karena Hyuuga adalah spesies yang berlumuran sarkatisme, sinisme, jahatisme, dan oh... dramatisme.

.

.

Oh, perlu diingat, drama Hyuuga tidak separah drama Asia Uzumaki.

.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Hanabi membentak Naruto dengan lantang, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakak? Dan kenapa kau tak menolong kakak?"

Naruto semakin bingung. _Huh? Menolong Hinata?_

"Beberapa anggota Akatsuki datang ke kediaman kami dan memberi serangan kejutan," Hanabi batuk pura-pura, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Mereka melempari seluruh penjuru rumah dengan gas beracun. Kebanyakan pelayan pingsan."

Hanabi melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kerah Naruto dan kini ia melipat kedua tangannya, tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajah sinisnya.

"Neji?"

"Ikut ke negeri seberang bersama ayah."

"Kau kenapa bisa lolos dari serangan mereka?"

Hanabi menyibakkan rambutnya dengan angkuh. Tentu saja ia bisa lolos, ia Hyuuga! Tunggu, kalau Hanabi yang memiliki _size_ mini saja bisa lolos, mengapa Hinata tidak?

"Kak Hinata diculik oleh Akatsuki, tadi aku tak sempat menolongnya." Hanabi mengeluarkan ekspresi wajah semelas mungkin. Sedetik kemudian, wajah sinis mulai muncul kembali di wajahnya, "Entah deh, kenapa kakak bisa selemah itu. Tumben sekali ya? Sepertinya ia sih sedang tertekan. Oh, kau tahu apa? Seharian tadi sepulang dari rumahmu ia terus mengurung diri. Aku tahu kau pasti penyebab utamanya."

"Tidak."

Hanabi melengos sambil memainkan kukunya, "Matanya sembap, bodoh."

"Entahlah, Aku bukan _bodyguard_nya lagi."

Hanabi tersenyum sinis, "Aku tak peduli. _Bodyguard_ atau bukan, kau **pasti **akan menyelamatkannya bukan?" anak perempuan itu kemudian berbalik arah dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto. "Hei! Kau mau ke mana?" Naruto memanggil-manggil Hanabi, yang dipanggil justru mendelik,

_**(oke, sekedar peringatan, adegan ini dilatarsuarai oleh lagu Haruka Kanata. Agar lebih tenggelam dalam cerita, pasang lagu itu segera, okay! Yang nggak punya download!)**_

"Menyelamatkan rumahku! Kau selamatkan Kak Hinata, kita akan bekerja sama, wahai rakyat jelata!"

Naruto merasa sebilah pisau menancap di keningnya saat mendengar _rakyat jelata_, namun ditepisnya imajinasi itu dengan cepat. Ia nyengir pada Hanabi kemudian buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk mengambil jaket hitamnya dan melesat ke luar rumah untuk mengenakan sepatu olah raganya.

"Selama menjadi _bodyguard_nya, aku memang tak berguna..." Naruto menggulung kedua lengan jaketnya, "Sekarang biarkan aku yang menolong Hinata Hyuuga..." kini ia menyibakkan poninya ke belakang, kemudian dikenakannya ikat kepala panjang berwarna hitam.

"...karena sampai kapan pun aku akan tetap melindunginya!"

.

.

.

_**THIS IS THE REAL IKEMEN!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto memaksa kedua kakinya untuk berlari lebih cepat, bayangan Hinata dengan kondisi yang amat lemah terus menghantuinya sepanjang jalan. Ia tak mau terlambat sedikitpun. Ia sangat takut bila Akatsuki memerlakukan Hinata dengan tidak sononoh. Yah seperti memaksa Hinata mengamen di perempatan jalan, atau menyuruh Hinata bekerja di sebuah rumah cuci baju. Jangan sampai. Naruto terus memforsir tenaganya, hingga sampai di pertigaan jalan raya, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Naruto merasa jantungnya berhenti.

**Stop. Lagu Haruka Kanata berhenti di sini.** Ganti dengan efek suara resleting yang diturunkan secara paksa. CORET semua kekerenan Naruto dalam imajinasi kalian.

"**DI MANA MARKAS AKATSUKI, HANABI?"**

.

_Uh, oh_. Naruto segera berbalik arah dan mengejar Hanabi.

.

* * *

**CHAP 4: END**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

* * *

**HEI!**

Wasap gaaaays

Oke, oke, kami tahu mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian yang mau ngelempar kami pakai sesuatu karena keterlambatan update Amateur yang buju buneg lamanye, (_ehem, dan kami akan segera meminta Naruto untuk melindungi kami, silahkan iri gadis-gadis! MAHAHAHA, ehem_) tapi kami dengan berbangga hati mengumumkan bahwa, masa HIATUS kami selesai! UHYEEAH

Sekadar info, Amateur sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

Iya, anda nggak salah baca. Iya beneran! *nangis*

Karena itu, kami memohon dukungan sebesar-besarnya, agar kami bisa terus menghibur teman-teman semua lewat fiksi ini (berasa apaan ye)

Oh, ya, dan satu lagi. Maaf ya, humor di chapter ini makin garing kayak keripik kentang yang baru diangkat dari oven. Tekanan batin dan mental akan berbagai ujian masih menekan kami, wahai readers. WAAA :O

**Sooo,**

**Review this. Fave this. Fave us. Follow ****LalaMaksumS**** & ****SashaModouw****. Love us.**

Oke, becanda. Tapi kalo beneran ada yang mau bersedia silakan :p

**oOo**

Saatnya balas review non-login!

**oOo**

**.:kin-chan**

AHOOY KIN-CHAN!

Bikin ngakak 'kah? Syukurlah *nangis*

Tingkat kehumoran kami (terutama momo di chap ini) terancam punah (?) sih. Tapi kami harap chap ini bisa menghibur. Haha, kami juga mau banget ada guru kayak Naruto u,u

Terimakasih atas review berharganya!

Main-main lagi ke Amateur, kin-chan! Kami tunggu kedatangannyaa :DD

**.:Akira Tsukiyomi**

Heeey Akira Tsukiyomi :D

Terimakasih atas reviewnya ya. Eh? Baru tahu ada fiksi ini? Ya ...maaf kami nggak eksis /_tatap kejauhan, angin berhembus_

Haha,syukurlah kalau Akira Tsukiyomi suka dengan deskripsi kawaii milik Naruto :') Semoga tetap kawaii di sini, yak.

Sudah kami update, dan kami akan terus kami lanjutkan!

Main-main lagi yah, Akira Tsukiyomi, terimakasih atas review berharganya!

**.:Magrita loves NaruHina**

Uaah, Halo Grita! Terimakasih sudah main lagi, yah!

Manggil 'kamu'? Mungkin 'kalian' ya? Kami berdua loooh, haha. Satu kanarienvogel, panggil saja Kokoro dan Satu Momoka Sha, panggil Saja Momo atau Moy. **KAMI DUO MOKOMOKO!** /jengjeng

Eh? Scene romantis? Aha ... aha ... ha ... *krik* sedang kami usahakan ya! Mungkin chapter depan. Tapi sudah kami selipkan sedikit tuh. Semoga Gritta suka. Haha

Kami sudah update! Maaf menunggu lama ya, Gritta ;_;

Main-main terus ke Amateur! :DD

**.:numpang review**

Heeeeeei, —err, numpang review -**?**- !

(_**KO, KITA DIPANGGIL SENPAI KOO!**_ /oke, abaikan saja bagian ini)

Eh? Foto waktu Naruto latihan? Kalau saja ini bukan fiksi dan adalah kenyataan, nak—sudah pasti kami punya! Tapi ... /_krik_

Terimakasih sudah lama menunggu! Maaf kami merepotkan, ya?

Tapi jangan bosan main ke Amateur, yah! Kami tunggu kedatangannya! :DD

**.: Felice a.k.a. Fian**

Hei Fian!

Begitu 'kan? Haha

Lama update? Itu mungkin karena kesibukan ujian, Fian. Maaf ya ;_; Tapi kami sudah pengangguran -?- kok. Haha, akan sebisa mungkin me-update kilat :)

Humornya nggak nahan? **SYUKURLAH**! Semoga chap ini juga yah :D

Kami sudah update, DAN TERIMAKASIH UCAPAN SEMANGATNYA! *nangis*

Main-main lagi ke Amateur, Fian! Kami tunggu kedatangannya :DD

**.:shiqie fujisawa**

Hei! Ah, dan ngomong-ngomong di sini ada moy juga ... *agak pundung*

Tak terlalu mendapat feel ya? MAAFKAN KAMI! Kami benar-benar memohon maaf! Semoga chapter ini dapat feelnya di kamu ya, shiqie fujisawa :')

Kami akan terus menulis, dan ini kelanjutannya! Semoga suka ya! Bertandang lagi! Kami tunguuuu :D

**.:NHL**

(jujur membaca nama ini kami kepikiran, apa kepanjangannya. Naru-Hina Lovers kah? Atau _National Hockey League_ kah? Nunggu Hibah Lagi kah?-baik, lupakan- )

SUDAH KAMI LANJUTKAN! :D

**.:KAI**

He-hei, K-kai! ...

Terimakasih atas komentar berharganya :D

M-maaf atas penggunaan bahasa kami, ya. Memang kadang kalau di atas keyboard, jari kami kadang kesetanan, jadi terlalu banyak deskripsi. Kami memohon maaf jika kurang berkenan, di Kai.

Tapi chap ini kelihatannya tidak terlalu banyak kata-kata membelit -?- Hehehe

Kami sudah mengupdate chap berikutnya! Semoga Kai suka!

Ditunggu lgi kedatangannya :DD

**.:rie tsubaki ank males**

Heihooo rie tsubaki!

Besok-besok jangan males yah? /loh? /lupakan hahaha

Suka deskripsi Naru? Aau suka Narunya, hayo? Bahaha, maaf ngelantur. Syukurlah kalau begitu! Terus simak ya kegantengan Naruto disini! Bahahaha –ikutan ketawa nista-

Sudah kami lanjutkan! Semoga suka ya!

Main-main ke sini lagi rie tsubaki! Ditunggu ... :D

**.:Mayraa gak login**

Haluuuu Mayraa!

Terimakasih atas review berharganya! Kami terharu banget atas komentar Mayra yang ini: "_Ini fic naruhina tr-ok yg may bca...yg bs memadukn romance n humor tnpa trliat garing shg bkin pmbca jdi trhibur skligus greget...pkokx T.O.P B.G.T dah_"

Huhuhuhu, terimakasih banyak, ya Mayraa! Kami akan berusaha lagi! :'D

Eh? Kami juga cintaaaaaa dan skaaaaaaaa banget sama Mayraa yang sudah repot-repot memberikan kami review. Semoga bisa terus kami pertahankan ya! Doakan kami! Hehehe

Ditunggu kedatangannya lagi, Mayraa! :DD

**.:Brigitta**

Hallo lagi juga, Brigitta!

Chap ini makin keren? Uaaah, terimakasiiih! :')

Semoga bisa kami terus pertahankan, atau bahkan kami kembangkan!

Terimakasih banyak atas review berharganya Brigitta! Main-main terus ke Amateur yah!

**oOo**

TERIMAKASIH BANYAK ATAS SEMUA REVIEWNYA!

Review berharga kalian terus jadi semangat buat kami!

Nantikan chap selanjutnya ya!

Demikian,

**Salam,**

**Moy - Kokoi**

**Momoka Sha – Kokoro Fujisaki**

**oOo**

**CLICK**


End file.
